


Бегущий

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всё то золото, что зелёное.<br/>Сиквел: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3005159</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегущий

**Глава 1. Неприятность, которая может случиться с каждым**  
**(но случается именно с Джимом)**

Первая, Хелен, всегда говорит, что Джим нарвётся. Джим, определенно, в конце концов нарвётся, но сперва хорошенько надерётся. Вот как сейчас. По счёту это был уже пятый бар, Боунз остался во втором, а Сулу с Чеховым сломались то ли на третьем, то ли на четвёртом — точно Джим не помнил.  
Виски на этой планетке был особенно хорош, и чем дальше — тем хорошее. Хорошистей. Хоро… Вот, например, здесь наливали синенький, с блестящими серебристо-белыми хлопьями, и если встряхнёшь стопку, казалось, что в синей темноте идёт снег. О чём Джим стопке и сообщил.  
— Ты с Терры, — отозвались откуда-то справа.  
Джим кивнул:  
— Ну, типа, да.  
И покосился вправо, в сторону голоса. Это был опасный маневр, грозивший перевернуть мир Джимов с ног на голову, но на табурете Джим усидел. Справа располагался волосатый чудик, вроде бы человек, но спьяну Джиму привиделось, будто у чудика зеленая кожа. Джим вздрогнул от неожиданности и залпом прикончил стопку.  
— Землянину повторить, — кивнул чудик бармену.  
Бармен прищёлкнул клешнёй, а Джим с трудом повернулся к чудику всем телом (это был ещё более рискованный манёвр, но Джим любил риск):  
— Ты не в моём… этом… вкусе. И мне уже… того. Хватит.  
Но чудик, который при ближайшем рассмотрении Джиму совсем не понравился, с нажимом повторил:  
— Землянину ещё стопку того же. Видишь, он заскучал.  
Джим не скучал и никак не мог понять, что же ему во всём происходящем не нравится (и даже невообразимо бесит). Возможно, следовало уже вызвать кого-нибудь по комму и попросить забрать их бедного пьяного капитана на «Энтерпрайз», где Боунз… А, нет, у Боунза же увольнительная на двое суток, и он остался в том баре, где ещё цыпочка с тремя сиськами… Появилась синяя стопка, в которой опять валил снег, а Джим ужасно затосковал по Земле, но до окончания миссии, он помнил, осталось еще целых четыре месяца.  
— Пей, — сказал ему зелёный чудик, касаясь запястья холодными длинными пальцами.  
И Джим подчинился (хотя и не хотел — даже почти выронил рюмку по пути к губам), почему-то зная, что вот она не только лишняя, но и фатальная.  
Перед тем, как отрубиться, Джим осознал, что именно ему не нравится в незнакомце: тот ведь абсолютно трезв.

***  
«Капитан Джеймс Кирк станет такой же легендой, как и Джимми-кадет, спасший Вулкан от уничтожения, — думала Хелен Пирс, первый офицер ЮСС «Энтерпрайз». — Перебесится, переломается, остепенится. В нём уже есть всё, что нужно, и даже больше. Лишь бы не лез затыкать все дыры, будто без него не управятся».  
Но на душе у Хелен всё равно было нехорошо: она только что получила подписанный приказ. По окончании миссии ей самой дадут корабль, отличный, не хуже «Энтерпрайз», и совершенно новенький, только-только с верфи. «Капитан Пирс» звучало бы неплохо. Но оно же и означало бы, что Джиму назначат другого первого помощника, и сумеет ли этот новенький удержать своего капитана от очередной безобразно опасной авантюры? Джиму, который не верит в безвыигрышные сценарии и одной только силой своей упертой воли способен сдвинуть с орбиты планету?  
На душе у Хелен кошки скреблись.

***

Когда Джим очнулся в следующий раз, хер в задницу ему уже сунули. И это был до того громадный хер, что Джим закричал от боли, не понимая, как такое бревно в него вообще могло влезть и почему он не умер на месте. Перед глазами стояла серая неживая пелена, внутри всё, кажется, порвалось в лохмотья, и где-то в десятке дюймов от своего лица Джим разглядел патлы, дёргавшиеся при каждом толчке, а потом и лицо своего мучителя, будто бы зелёное. С голосом творилось что-то не то, потому что вместо крика получался хрип, и, хрипя, Джим высказал всё, что про эту суку думает, и требовал, чтобы тот с него слез. Скотина не реагировала, а с телом (и кроме голоса и боли) — творилось неладное: тело Джимово перестало ему подчиняться. Джим, тем не менее, зарычал, не веря бестолковости тела. И даже почти его победил: метил лбом скотине в нос и попал. Почти сработало: ублюдок замер и стал капать на Джима зеленью. Секунды ублюдочьего замешательства дали Джиму возможность почти спихнуть того с себя.  
Но растопыренную пятерню ублюдок сунул Джиму в лицо и сломал Джима на первый раз.

***  
— То есть, — обманчиво спокойно начала коммандер Пирс, — сперва вы пили с капитаном, а потом капитан взял и внезапно исчез?  
Из-за стимулятора на языке у Леонарда будто чёрт свадьбу сыграл, а голова хоть и не трещала с перепою, но была лёгкой-лёгкой и словно выпотрошенной. МакКой смотрел в тёмные раскосые глаза Первой и медленно осознавал масштабы катастрофы. И дело тут было не в том, что коммандер его на лоскутки порвёт и в порошок сотрёт. Это она может ради Джима. Ради Джима и сам Леонард кого угодно на лоскутки.  
Только после увольнительной на борт поднялись все, кроме капитана, а сигнал его комма теперь не отслеживался.  
— Когда вы видели капитана в последний раз, доктор? — так же спокойно продолжала допрос Первая.  
— Вчера вечером, уже вроде темно было, но не уверен, сколько это точно по стандартному времени. В баре… ммм… надо свериться с коммом. Я остался, а Джим двинул дальше, с Сулу и Чеховым.  
Первая глядела не мигая, и под её тяжелым взглядом Леонарду хотелось куда-нибудь провалиться.  
— Как я понимаю, капитан был серьёзно пьян к тому времени. Почему вы не отправили его на корабль?  
— Э… мэм. Я был пьянее капитана. Он хотя бы держался на ногах.  
— Свободны, офицер!  
— Мэм, я…  
— Иди, Леонард, иди. Не мозоль глаза. Ты своё дело уже сделал. У тебя еще восемнадцать часов увольнительной. Отсыпайся или там помолись кому-нибудь, чтобы Джим был жив.

***  
Двенадцать лекционных часов в Академии были посвящены телепатическим практикам некоторых гуманоидных рас, и в эти двенадцать часов Джим узнал, что телепатия — это очень плохо. Сейчас он убедился в этом на собственной шкуре. Очень, очень плохо. Чужой хер орудовал у него в заднице, и, ей-богу, одного этого Джиму было бы достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума от боли. Только одновременно его имели еще и в мозги, и они от этого почти лопались. То, что ему засовывали в мозги, тоже было огромным, нестерпимо ярким, жгучим и колючим. Похоже, оно вцеплялось в Джимовы нервные окончания (или как их там) и раздирало их нахрен. Непрерывно звенело и кружилось, и ни о чем больше нельзя было думать кроме боли, звона и… боли.  
_Джим пытался. Джим собрался из осколков и почти починил себя наново, цепляясь за мысли о потолке, об отсутствующих окнах, о кодах к дверям и отмычках..._  
Но этому всё ещё было мало — и он стал вылущивать из Джима воспоминания, как зёрна кукурузы из початков. Они вываливались по одному, сводя с ума и просвечивая через белый потолок и планы побега (потом вернуться и пришибить нахрен).  
_…. или ударить тяжелым…._  
Вот Боунз похлопал по плечу после второй попытки сдать проклятый «Кобаяши-Мару» и сказал: «Неприятности случаются. Нужно просто смириться и идти дальше». И тут же Хелен почти рычала: «Твою же мать! То, что ты пару минут подержал в руках судьбу планеты, не делает тебя капитаном! И вообще никем не делает!»  
Потом они уходили, выцветали и делались немыми.  
«Не трогай! — зло кричал где-то внутри себя Джим, пытаясь вытолкнуть урода из мозгов. — Убери лапы! Моё!»  
Но всё равно блёкли — урод был силён.  
_… или хотя бы столкнуть с себя, а потом найти что-нибудь тяжелое..._  
Он, кажется, всё-таки плакал, а вот вырываться и драться не мог — тело продолжало быть чужим и больше Джиму не принадлежало. Это не походило на паралич или онемение — сейчас Джим был бы рад онемению, но тело не теряло чувствительность. Тело кусали, рвали, раздирали ногтями и имели в белой комнате без окон. А Джим не мог терпеть, но и не терпеть и что-нибудь сделать тоже не мог.  
_… ненавидел бессилие — не бывает безнадежных ситуаций; выход отыскать всё равно; «Нет, — думал Джим. — Не бывает» …_  
— Так не годится, — прорычали над ухом. И всё-таки — крак! — доломали: теперь это было слишком, намного больше — то, что в Джима (его мозги) пропихнули, всё там смяв.  
Поэтому он страдал, плакал и иногда видел белый потолок.

***  
Сулу с Чеховым сумели верно назвать все четыре бара, в которых выпивали вместе с капитаном (в их состоянии это было подвигом). Насчёт пятого ничего не знали и даже не помнили, когда именно капитан покинул их в поисках приключений. Допрос бармена ни к чему не привёл — хассиане не различают землян даже по полам, а уж лиц не запоминают тем более. Известно было, что последний раз своим кредитным чипом капитан расплатился в баре, где выпивал вместе с остальными офицерами, а сигнал его комма отследить пока не удавалось.  
Комм не был уничтожен: специалисты знают, что в момент уничтожения комм передает на всех доступных частотах сигнал бедствия, координаты места уничтожения и идентификационный номер владельца. Выключить комм тоже нельзя, но некоторые умельцы умудряются блокировать исходящий сигнал, что, понятное дело, непросто. И что означало: Джим попал в руки к специалисту. И это не шантаж, учитывая, что с момента исчезновения прошло около восемнадцати часов, а предложение о выкупе так и не поступило. И не банальное ограбление — у Джима не на что позариться. Пить он всегда отправлялся налегке — комм, фазер и кредитка с ограничителем суммы.  
Хелен поджала губы.  
Еще Джим умеет взламывать свой комм и, возможно, просто решил подзадержаться в каком-нибудь борделе. Нет, чувствовала Хелен. Нет. Джим оболтус, но прежде он — капитан. Он среди ночи просыпается и сперва вспоминает свой ранг и личный номер, и только потом — имя.  
Планетка эта паршивая — пустыни, пески, норы местных разумных землероек. Только в районе космопорта, в зоне климат-контроля, натыкана сразу сотня ресторанов, борделей, баров и самых вонючих забегаловок из всех, какие только встречались Хелен. Никто ничего не знает, никто ничего не видит и не слышит. Можно прийти и спалить чью-нибудь шарагу, а все будут стоять и смотреть. Мерзкая планетка, Хелен такие ненавидит, но знает до мелочей — она на такой родилась.  
А ещё Джим может быть уже мёртв.

***  
Джим больше ничего не понимал, а думать стал совсем коротко: «Потолок. Кровать. Ушёл». Джима не привязывали, но у него и в мыслях не было, что можно встать, или сесть, или хотя бы лечь удобней.  
«Пришёл. Принёс, — подумал Джим. — Ненавижу. Убью».  
Увидел миску с едой, но есть не собирался.  
«Не буду. Сволочь».  
Только тело и мозги Джиму не принадлежали — у него теперь вообще ничего своего не осталось. Поэтому Джима усадили, сунули ему в руки миску, и он стал пить густое и жирное. После миску забрали, а самого Джима уложили обратно и выключили.

***  
Хелен прихватила с собой Сулу и МакКоя. Просто затем, чтобы они не чувствовали себя слишком уж виноватыми и не думали, что совсем потеряли её доверие, уважение и что там полагается в таких случаях. Она ни в чём их не винила — просто погорячилась. Противоречило Уставу и могло подвести Хелен под трибунал — но рапорт о случившемся она всё ещё не подала. Из экипажа об отсутствии капитана знали пока только офицеры мостика и парочка техников Скотти. Если Джим всё же пошёл в разнос, эта мера прикроет ему задницу. Если мёртв — подача рапорта парой часов позже тоже уже никакого значения иметь не будет.  
Впервые за полгода Хелен сняла форму и переоделась в штатское — оно было очень свободным и лёгким, ненадёжным, и Хелен тут же вспомнила, за что так его ненавидит.  
За чувство уязвимости.  
А вот Джим выпрыгивает из форменки при каждом удобном случае. Отправился по барам в джинсах и рубашке. Форму офицера Звёздного Флота народ бы запомнил, а так… Бессмысленно.  
Тем не менее, втроём они обошли бары, в которых Джим мог оказаться вероятнее всего, бары, в которых Джим мог оказаться случайно, и бары, в которых он оказаться не мог, но мало ли. Наконец, они даже завернули в местечко, где посетителям наливали аргоновую воду и всюду валялись пьяные в хлам булыжники — кремноиды неизвестной планетарной принадлежности.  
Джима никто не видел, и неприятности тоже никому не были нужны.

***  
Через какое-то время Джима опять включили и имели в задницу и в мозг, а он увидел ухо. Ухо было длинное, острое, зеленоватое и в сознании Джима парило отдельно от всего происходящего. Джим на него смотрел и никак не мог перестать — Джим находил его очень красивым или вроде того. Через некоторое время ухо стало казаться к тому же довольно смешным. И ситуация в целом — тоже довольно смешной, не считая боли, но к боли Джим постепенно привык. Хотя боль ему не нравилась, нет.  
И к тому же он не знал, скоро ли его убьют.

***  
У большей части экипажа увольнительная подошла к концу — со времени исчезновения Кирка минуло двадцать шесть часов. Отсутствие капитана начинало бросаться в глаза самым внимательным и любознательным, и лейтенант Ухура прилагала значительные усилия, чтобы пресечь распространение слухов. Ситуация ухудшалась тем, что приказ предписывал покинуть орбиту планеты через стандартные сутки.  
Однажды Хелен с Джимом угодили в плен к гуманоидам с расплывчатыми представлениями о морали и этике, но со способностью к полиморфизму, на «Энтерпрайз» поэтому хозяйничали довольно добротные копии Пирс и Кирка. Даже тогда Хелен не испытывала такого отчаяния. Она в жизни ни во что не верила и никому не молилась, и вот — впервые подумала, что зря.

***  
На третий раз Джим очнулся без члена в заднице. Это его удивило, но не слишком. «Значит, скоро будут убивать», — довольно связно подумал он.  
Чуть больше удивившись, он обнаружил, что хотя тело и немеет от боли, он может сесть и даже, возможно, встать. И, главное, _думать_. Он по-прежнему не был привязан, только теперь ещё и способен контролировать свои мысли и мышцы. Этим следовало воспользоваться — поднималась густая, жаркая волна нестерпимой ненависти. Поэтому Джим внимательно оглядел место своего заточения — небольшая комната, похожая на каюту шаттла, и окон в ней действительно нет. Она белая, округлая и пустая — из мебели только койка, встроенная изголовьем в стену. Ничего тяжелого под рукой, но Джим всё-таки проверил крепления изголовья и подергал передние ножки.  
И свежее бельё на кровати. Почему-то бельё — чистое, белое, слегка пахнущее чем-то цветочным — ужасно смутило и сбило Джима с толку.  
Впрочем, он тут же приметил утопленную в одну из стен дверь и поковылял к ней.  
Странности продолжались — дверь подалась под нажатием, створки разъехались. Дальше оказалась другая комната, и что-то в ней, но первым Джим увидел терминал, а на его дисплее — самого себя. Свою голографию. Джим на голографии солнечно улыбался от имени Академии Звёздного Флота и на нынешнего Джима совсем не походил.  
Джим попятился, пытаясь сообразить, и только тогда осознал, что перед терминалом сидит патлатый остроухий. Остроухий тут же обернулся и посмотрел на Джима. От этого ослабели ноги — Джим осел на чистый, чистый, чистый пол (ничего колющего, острого, метательного под рукой, чтобы засадить в зеленую глотку).  
— Ты — Джеймс Кирк, который спас Вулкан, — сказал остроухий.  
Ну, конечно! Это же вулканец! Джим бы догадался раньше, если бы его не трахали всеми возможными способами. Этих вулканцев Джим навидался в своё время — десятки вулканских делегаций, и перед каждой размахивай та’алом.  
Он начал смеяться и, смеясь, сказал:  
— А ты вулканец! Ты решил отблагодарить меня за спасение родной планеты и подарить мне ночь любви?  
Тут у Джима ослабели не только ноги, но и всё остальное, и он завалился на бок, пытаясь подтянуть голые колени к груди.  
— Теперь я не могу оставить тебя себе, но и убить тоже не могу, — расслышал он как сквозь вату. Его запросто подхватили с полу, словно куклу, и отнесли обратно на койку, попутно опять насилуя мозги. Напоследок — Джим откуда-то знал, что напоследок — его зачем-то отымели пальцами.

***  
— Сигнал! Мэм, есть сигнал!  
Она, верно, задремала, и голос Монтгомери Скотта отозвался у неё в голове грохотом горного обвала.  
— Сигнал?!  
— Да! Координаты уже определены и шаттл готов, можно отправляться хоть сейчас!  
— Спускаюсь. Свяжитесь с доктором МакКоем, лейтенантами Сулу и Джотто, и попросите их явиться на посадочную площадку.  
— Мэм?  
— Да?  
— Я могу принять участие в спасательной операции?  
Ответ Хелен знала заранее, но помедлила:  
— Извини, Монти. Ты нужен нам за пультом.

***  
Джиму возвратили его одежду — джинсы и рубашка теперь тоже пахли цветочно и сладко. Это был отвратительный запах, но Джим торопливо оделся, путаясь в пуговицах неловкими пальцами. После этого Джима, подталкивая в спину фазером, провели через анфиладу жилых отсеков и вытолкнули в нежилой (скорее всего, грузовой).  
Люк распахнулся, и в лицо Джиму ударил очень горячий, очень сухой, очень пыльный ветер. Заслоняя лицо рукой, Джим остановился, и его толкнули сильней, вынуждая двигаться дальше.  
Были горячий песок и горячее солнце.  
Сунули в руки комм.  
— Иди, — велели.  
Джим подумал, что через полчаса на таком пекле изжарится заживо, но пошёл.  
А потом побежал — потому что ведь могли и передумать? И бежал до тех пор, пока не упал. Тогда вспомнил про комм в своих руках и долго на него смотрел, но так и не сумел понять, как им пользоваться.  
Еще через какое-то время сделалось очень шумно и гулко, и земля под Джимом затряслась. Прибежали люди, и среди них Боунз и Хелен. Хелен, похоже, была страшно зла, но Боунз подхватил Джима в свои нежные, добрые, крепкие объятия и понёс.

**Глава 2. Мозголомы и мозгоправы**

Судя по интенсивности освещения, шла ночная смена. Суда по выражению лица Боунза — Джим умер. Быть может, дважды.  
— Ты как, приятель? — очень мягко спросил Боунз, и Джим окончательно уверился — всё плохо. Неловко повел плечами и попытался понять, болит ли что-нибудь. Но в целом — даже странно — с телом было хорошо, ныли только голова и, слегка, задница. «Задница?» — изумился Джим, вспомнил какой-то бессвязный кусок и блеванул, перекатившись к краю койки. Блевать было особенно нечем, а Боунз успокоительно положил прохладную ладонь на спину и терпеливо молчал.  
Завоняло кислым и едко защипало глаза. Кое-как возвратившись на подушку, Джим неверяще уставился в потолок и с удивлением сказал:  
— Боунз, меня ведь трахнули.  
МакКой жалко съёжился и вцепился Джиму в руку. Джим тут же высвободился — прикосновение было… неприятным? У МакКоя были тёплые, влажные пальцы. Джим попытался оттереть ощущение с запястья.  
— Он меня трахал, а я думал, что потом он меня убьёт. Я бы убил. Неразумно оставлять жертву в живых. А теперь я даже его лица не помню, только это чёртово ухо.  
— Голова сильно болит? Ты был в отключке восемнадцать часов, приятель, я думал, что твои мозги слишком крепко прожарили, и ты очнешься овощем.  
Джим снова сел, но как-то криво и вообще непонятно. Пространство расползалось безобразной гармошкой.  
— Слушай, это был тот вулканец в баре. Я не сразу узнал, потому что у него были длинные патлы, а эти снобы же вечно стригутся под горшок и все такие прилизанные. Из-за этих длинных волос я и уши-то не сразу заметил. Только когда он меня имел во второй… или в третий?.. раз.  
— Джим. Давай по порядку? Сперва ты скажешь, как твоя голова, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. Потом к тебе заглянет Хелен, она очень переживает и ждёт, когда можно будет тебя навестить.  
— Не нужно Хелен.  
— На, выпей воды. У тебя запеклись губы и должно горчить на языке. Это из-за лекарств. А Хелен третью ночь толком не спит. Скоро я её саму в медотсеке пропишу.  
— Не смей. Не приводи её сюда.  
— Ну, тихо. Ты куда собрался, парень? Пей и ложись.  
— Не трогай меня, Леонард. Руки. Руки убери!  
Чашка глухо покатилась по полу. Вода разлилась.  
— Чёрт возьми. Джим. Спокойно, спокойно. Всё хорошо.  
— Не смей меня трогать. И только попробуй привести сюда Хелен.  
— Договорились. Видишь, не трогаю. Просто ложись обратно и попробуй успокоиться. Всё нормально.  
— Я спокоен.  
— Вот и отлично. Тогда постарайся сейчас заснуть.  
— Иди к чёрту. Я хочу к себе в каюту и принять душ. Я весь вонючий и потный. Где моя одежда?  
Боунз поступил подло — засадил Джиму гипошприцем, и тело сделалось ватным и неподконтрольным. Запаниковав, Джим попытался сбежать, но, кажется, только свалился с кровати.  
Через больничную стерильность плыл медленный и навязчивый цветочный аромат.

***  
— Мы нарушили десяток инструкций и парочку директив,— усталость делала голос Хелен звонким и молодым, и Леонард продолжал восхищаться этой женщиной который год.  
— Мы не могли поступить иначе, мэм, — твёрдо сказал Леонард.  
— Я не жалею, я просто говорю, что нам предстоит та ещё работёнка по составлению отчётов. Не отправляй свой без согласования со мной, ладно?  
— Разумеется.  
— Что ты напишешь? Чтобы мне знать и подогнать свою писанину.

***  
— Что попало в отчёт? — первым делом спросил Джим, проснувшись снова (вообще ему уже надоело засыпать и просыпаться в странных местах странным образом). Он не сомневался, что МакКой будет рядом — и МакКой был. Он наконец побрился.  
— По официальной версии бармен перепутал напитки, а ты был слишком пьян, чтобы отличить виски от сока лютены с Эридана. Поэтому ты заработал тяжелое неврологическое расстройство и в бессознательном состоянии был доставлен на борт. Адмирал Пайк уже связывался со мной. Отчитал меня как мальчишку за то, что я позволяю тебе напиваться до такого скотского состояния. Взял с меня обещание не давать тебе пить до конца миссии.  
Будто Джим теперь возьмёт в рот хоть каплю… От воспоминания о синем виски замутило.  
— Спасибо. Когда ты меня выпишешь?  
МакКой избегает смотреть в глаза — заметил Джим. Как будто это он Джима трахнул.  
— Для таких случаев инструкция предписывает десятидневный курс лечения и еще пять дней наблюдения. Сутки ты здесь уже повалялся.  
— Но я в порядке! И мне нужно в мою каюту!  
— Да? Надо же… А ты попробуй встать.  
Джим тут же попробовал. Мир поехал куда-то вправо, а Джим и кровать — влево и вниз. Боунз казался странно довольным вытворяемыми пространством кульбитами. И, кстати, с его лицом тоже тоже творилось странное: лицо шло рябью и перекашивалось. Джим прикрыл глаза, потому что тошнота не унималась.  
— То, что ты не был отравлен, не означает, что у тебя нет неврологических нарушений. Я полагаю, ты пережил грубое телепатическое зондирование.  
— Да, да, — не открывая глаз, прошептал Джим.  
МакКой стоял, низко склонившись над кроватью и, наверно, заглядывая Джиму в лицо, поэтому Джим покрепче зажмурился.  
— Ты пережил, Джим, — настойчиво повторил Боунз. — Пережил.  
Джим сцепил зубы.

Вот перед Джимом стопка с синим виски — хлопья в нём болтаются и блестят. Бармен похож на краба-переростка, но у него, по крайней мере, две руки и две ноги.  
Который час? Джим не знает, а в баре темно, шумно и накурено до сизости. Появляется вулканец. Нет, не появляется — он сидел здесь еще до того, как пришёл Джим. Почему Джим такой идиот, что, перебрав, идёт искать приключения, а не баиньки? Какова была вероятность в городе с миллионным населением всех рас и национальностей встретить именно вулканского психа и садиста? Джим — статистическая аномалия, он знает. Если неприятность должна произойти, она произойдёт с Джимом, потому что у него на лбу написано: «Эй, не проходи мимо, детка!»  
И вот вулканец.  
Он кладет длинные пальцы Джиму на запястье, и Джим мог бы догадаться, что скоро эти пальцы полезут ему в задницу.

Джиму душно, когда он рывком просыпается. Больничная роба потная и мокрая, и воняет грязным телом и теми проклятыми цветами.  
— Мне нужно в душ! — кричит он кому-нибудь. — В душ и нормальную одежду!  
Вместо кого-то является медсестра Чепэл.  
— Доктор МакКой отдыхает, сэр. Простите, но он запретил вам вставать, — сочувственно говорит она. — Я могла бы принести вам туалетные принадлежности, чтобы вы умылись и почистили зубы. Знаете, это такие мелочи, которые делают жизнь лучше.  
Джим скривился.  
— Мне нужно что-нибудь, чтобы убрать этот запах.  
— Какой запах, сэр?  
— Цветами всё провоняло, — Джиму вдруг сделалось ужасно жалко себя.  
Чепэл походила на ангела — такая же бессмысленная.  
— Но здесь нет цветов, сэр. В медотсеке запрещено держать растения во избежание аллергий у пациентов. Скорее всего, это последствия отравления — фантомный запах. Так иногда бывает. Но я сообщу доктору. Так вам принести принадлежности для умывания? И, может, вы захотите поесть? Вы уже сутки голодаете.  
Чепэл говорит так: бла-бла-бла. Ничего не понятно. Джим выругался. От запаха никуда не деться. Он сойдет здесь с ума, ясное дело.

***  
Состоялся серьезный и важный разговор на тему «И что теперь?»  
— На борту есть психологи, — безапелляционно заявила коммандер Пирс. — Полным-полно мозгоправов.  
— И как думаешь, с которым из них Джим согласится общаться? — поинтересовался Леонард. — Сейчас он отказывается разговаривать даже с тобой.  
— Ну, эти ребята вроде как подготовлены работать с такими случаями. Иначе на что их вообще держат в Флоте?  
— Джим капитан. А мы подделали отчёты. Ты знаешь, что штатные психологи подают свои собственные отчеты и обязаны сообщать некоторые вещи руководству напрямую.  
— Я знаю. Но еще я полагаю, что Джиму нужна профессиональная помощь, которую мы с тобой предоставить не можем.  
Леонард помолчал. Если бы у него родилась гениальная, светлая, счастливая идея, он бы тут же её озвучил. Идея не возникала.  
— Я просто не знаю, что делать и как себя вести в таких ситуациях, — призналась Хелен. — Чувствую себя бестолковой и беспомощной.  
Леонард с ней молча согласился.  
— Может, ничего ещё? Обойдётся?  
Леонард пожал плечами. На этом серьезный разговор завершился.

***  
Воспоминания о девятидневном пребывании в лазарете у Джима остались самые расплывчатые, но за некоторые из них позже стало неловко. В основном Джим спал, видел сны и просыпался, но однажды, например, в очередную ночную смену, когда в его комнатку-изолятор явился Боунз с гипошприцем, Джим принялся орать, чтобы тот оставил дверь открытой и не подходил близко. Чтобы держал руки на виду — какое-то временное помешательство.  
В другой раз ему приспичило немедленно отправляться на мостик — в дурацкой больничной робе, которая даже задницы не прикрывает. Хорошо, что героическая медсестра Чепэл бдительно отловила его за секунды до неминуемого конфуза.  
Наконец, состоявшийся с Хелен разговор ни к чему хорошему не привёл — кажется, разругались. Джим помнил разговор до мелочей, но так и не сумел понять, в какой момент всё сделалось скверно (сквернее некуда, если точнее).  
Хелен явилась до оскомины скорбная, будто произошло с ней, а не с Джимом, и будто об этом следует говорить, стенать и рвать на себе волосы. Поэтому Джим ей сказал:  
— Эй, никто не умер. И если ты пришла сюда поплакать, то лучше поищи Чепэл — эта тоже смотрит «Андорианскую принцессу» серий по пять подряд и рыдает.  
Хелен тут же изобразила бодрость и оптимизм и сказала:  
— МакКой утверждает, что ты идёшь на поправку, и дня через четыре он опустит тебя в твою каюту на бумажную работу.  
— Бумажки разобрать я мог бы даже сейчас. Чёртов Боунз не дает мне даже встать с кровати, кроме как отлить или в душ, — пожаловался Джим.  
— Леонард, конечно, перестраховщик, но он профессионал. Если он принимает решение, то это верное решение.  
— Перестраховщик. Я здоров. Ну, почти. Может, донесешь до Боунза эту мысль?  
Хелен продолжала улыбаться, но теперь из улыбки окончательно ушла живость, а от механических улыбок её лицо теряло всякое обаяние. Попутно Джим вспомнил: весь экипаж уверен, будто они с Хелен спят.  
— Насчёт здоровья… Джим. Я думаю, тебе стоит побеседовать со специалистом. Насчёт ситуации.  
Джим сощурился, пытаясь сообразить.  
— То есть, ты предлагаешь мне поговорить со штатным мозгоправом?  
Хелен кивнула.  
Джим ещё подумал.  
— Я здоров. У меня порядок с мозгами. Я не стал психом оттого, что меня пару раз поимели. Я не какой-то чёртов слабак. Я не собираюсь сидеть и разводить сопли.  
— Джим.  
— Я в порядке. Я не слабак.  
— Я этого не говорила.  
— Но сидишь и думаешь. А я в порядке. Подумаешь, пару раз…  
— Джим.  
— Трахнули. Изнасиловали. Отымели. Видишь, я это признаю и осознаю, я не застрял в отрицании. Я просто отряхнулся и иду дальше. Я здоров. Это тоже донеси до Боунза. Я устал здесь валяться и хочу на мостик.  
Хелен вздохнула и очень ровно сообщила:  
— Я не допускаю тебя до работы на мостике, извини. По мнению Леонарда, у тебя сохраняются признаки посттравматического расстройства, и, знаешь, он, кажется, прав.  
А Джим сказал:  
— Уходи.  
И Хелен ушла.

***  
Леонард закончил с инвентаризацией и принялся за итоговый отчёт пятилетней миссии, который, как ни крути, сам собой не напишется, и который за пару часов на коленке не состряпаешь. Смена вышла неприятная сама по себе, так еще черти Чехова принесли, и тот выспрашивал насчёт капитана; когда поправится, чем болен, почему запрещены посещения. Принёс пакет оранжерейных фиолетовых персиков. Вот же настырный русский. Настырный, но славный. И вся команда подобралась славная, добрая, смелая. Хорошие мальчики и девочки из старой доварповой фантастики.  
Настроение у Леонарда стало совсем мерзкое.

***

_Острое ухо отделено от происходящего и лишено всякой телесности — оно парит где-то в светлом высоком потолке и по-прежнему прекрасно до того, что захватывает дух. Тело же Джима овеществлено и отчуждено в наивысшей степени, когда Джима ворочают, как куль, присовывают ему, кусают, лижут и рвут. Джим — резиновая кукла, секс-игрушка и постельная принадлежность. Его лишили даже возможности думать, грубо разобрав воспоминания по сортам и степеням._

Джим в темноте сел, задержав дыхание. Истерическая потребность врубить свет на полную яркость пыталась взять над Джимом верх, но проиграла. В темноте, которую бессмысленно бояться, Джим нашарил свой ПАДД и несколько часов читал пятьдесят первый том приключений обаятельной и умной космической авантюристки Джейн. Джим не знал, почему она скрывается от недорианской мафии и что за шрам у неё под правой грудью. Но в повествование не затесалось ни одного вулканца — и Джима это более чем устраивало.  
Утром Джима отпустили в каюту, разбирать бумажки. Первым делом он остервенело вымылся в водной, а не ультразвуковой душевой (привилегия капитана). Чистым он себя по-прежнему не ощущал, но перебил гадкое цветочное благоухание — его гель для душа пах горько и свежо.  
Затем Джим принялся за отчёты, которых в период его отсутствия набралось около полусотни. Отчёты уступали роману про авантюристку в увлекательности, но Джим работать с документами умел и любил — это в некотором роде умиротворяло.  
Его мозги были в полном порядке, что бы там ни считала себе Хелен. Всё постепенно возвращалось в норму, голова у Джима больше не болела и приступы головокружения почти прекратились.  
Джим держался молодцом.

***  
Сигнал бедствия поступил в половине пятого ночной смены по корабельному времени: кто-то на чистом и звонком риголианском и очень плохом стандарте умолял спасти хотя бы детей.  
Лейтенант Ухура определила направление сигнала, а инженерный отсек установил источник — пассажирский лайнер второго класса, и для проведения спасательной операции необходимо было бы отклониться от курса на четыре градуса (из-за искривления пространства в этом квадранте выйдет задержка в общей сложности на неделю корабельного времени). Хелен поморщилась — Джим бы воскликнул: «Так чего же мы ждём?!» и помчался бы с группой десанта, размахивая фазером. Но: последние месяцы миссии, согласно Уставу, решение о необходимости её продления на срок более трёх суток принимается капитаном корабля единолично. Горный хшот драл бы тот Устав трижды.  
Хелен вздохнула: Джим сейчас спит у себя в каюте.  
— Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка!

***  
— Капитан на мостике!  
Хелен кивает, поднимаясь, уступает место. Джим не видел своего старпома пять дней, и вот: она сделалась совершенно усталой, но жесткой и скорбной.  
— Доложить обстановку.  
Поймал мимолетный взгляд Чехова — любопытство, но и сочувствие. Возможно, Джим выглядит хуже, чем ему сегодня показало зеркало. Или, может, жалость? А, нет, знать Чехову неоткуда. Вероятно, о чём-то догадывается Сулу, но этот молчалив и нелюбопытен, и дао воина или там какое-нибудь бусидо не позволят ему делиться догадками с кем бы то ни было.  
— Получен сигнал бедствия, — размеренно докладывает Хелен.  
Джим с ней никогда не спал — и не потому, что она больше по девочкам. И даже не потому, что он сам — в последние годы больше по мальчикам (но не всерьез). Просто его мутит от инцеста, а спать с Хелен — почти что он, инцест.  
Хелен как раз замолкает, Джим думает, разглядывая Ухуру. Ухура рассказывала, что на её родной планете до сих пор не решена проблема водоснабжения, и дети продолжают умирать.  
— Разумеется, — сказал наконец Джим, — мы не можем пройти мимо. Дети не должны умирать, а наша обязанность — спасать терпящих бедствие. Что касается задержки на неделю, то не такая уж это большая цена, верно? А мистер Чехов, например, мог бы попробовать проложить более короткий маршрут.  
Напряженные лица несколько расслабляются.  
— Так точно, сэр!  
— Ориентировочное время прибытия в точку, Чехов?  
— Если мистер Скотт даст добро на восьмой варп, сэр, и учитывая возможность прямого прохода через сектор, то — десять часов тридцать восемь минут по корабельному, сэр!  
— Отлично. Коммандер, распорядитесь насчёт подготовки десантного отряда.  
— Есть, сэр. Разрешите уточнить, кого следует назначить главой отряда? — Хелен очень спокойна.  
Еще она напряжена и готова спорить, а вот Чехов умоляет взглядом. Чехов хорош в десанте — это факт. Он прекрасно подготовлен, и он всегда и всех пытается спасти. Не умеет просто стоять рядом. Ну и силушку свою молодецкую (его слова, и подходящие), конечно, пробует. И сейчас он хочет спасать детей. Пусть.  
— Да. Хорошо. Чехов. Джотто для подстраховки и прикрытия. Не лезь в пекло и не ходи в тёмные коридоры, Павел. Не мойся в душе под страшную музыку.  
— Что, сэр, простите? — напрягся тот.  
— Шутка, Чехов. Отставить. Просто ты лучший наш навигатор, учитывай это при принятии решений.  
Чехов сияет, Хелен смиряется.  
— Капитан, — говорит Хелен позже, когда Джим уже вдоволь насиделся в своём кресле, а народу слишком много: роятся невысказанные вслух вопросы, — мне кажется, доктор МакКой не одобрил бы ваше длительное пребывание на мостике. Вы освобождены от дежурств еще на пять суток.  
Мавр сделал своё дело, мавр может быть свободен. Джим не имеет сил спорить (и терпеть всеобщее любопытство). Он кивает:  
— Вы правы, коммандер. Я отправляюсь в свою каюту, но подойду на мостик к началу спасательной операции.  
У Джима еще четыре часа на здоровый, набивший оскомину полезный сон.

***  
Ох, как Павел Андреевич Чехов был растерян — Джим видел даже издали. Чехов шёл по коридору в медотсек, за Чеховым строгой шеренгой шли пожилая риголианка замечательной, по мнению Джима, красоты (пусть и преимущественно оранжево-жёлтая), но грязная, и её пёстрые одеяния сделались лохмотьями; риголианец средних лет, полуголый, вялый и лоснящийся п ** _о_** том; дети, много. Около трёх десятков тихих, послушных и страшно одинаковых детей в голубых комбинезонах и с одинаковыми тряпичными куклами в руках. Кажется, у кукол не было лиц. Риголианка и риголианец в ответ на официальные приветствия вежливо подняли вверх раскрытые ладони и качнули подбородками.  
— Пта Ла-Ро, пти Ле-Ро, супруги, — мягко сказала риголианка.  
Дети остановились в отдалении. Детей капитан корабля и сам корабль не интересовали. «Может, какой-то транквилизатор? — подумал рассеянно Джим. — Хорошо, что они сейчас такие спокойные, они разнесли бы весь корабль.»  
— Позвольте высказать просьбу, капитан, — продолжила меж тем женщина. — Если корабль располагает соответствующими площадями, детей следовало бы поместить в одно большое помещение, но ни в коем случае не разделять. Это вызовет у них сильнейший стресс.  
Джим содрогнулся, представляя себе сильнейший стресс в исполнении трёх десятков карапузов лет приблизительно трёх-четырех, и у него сразу заболела голова.  
— Да, разумеется, это возможно, миссис... простите... пта Ла-Ро. На настоящий момент свободен медицинский отсек, а затем, если это необходимо, мы переоборудуем один из спортивных или конференц-залов.  
— Ваше великодушие не имеет границ, капитан, — ответил на плохом стандарте вместо супруги риголианец. Супруга его была занята — шевелила губами.  
— Проводите гостей до лазарета, мистер Чехов, и отдыхайте, вы прекрасно справились с заданием. Следующую свою смену посвятите, пожалуйста, пересчёту курса.  
— Есть, сэр! — Чехов неуверенно улыбнулся. — Прошу следовать за мной, пта Ла-Ро, пти Ле-Ро...  
Женщина кивнула. Дети послушно двинулись вперед, прижимая к себе этих своих кукол. Джим пересчитал их по головам — тридцать один. О господи.  
Проходя мимо Джима, первый из них отшатнулся и завизжал высоким, бьющим по нервам голосищем. Тогда же присоединились остальные. Чехов втянул голову в плечи. Джим едва подавил порыв бежать.  
— Что?.. Что происходит?!  
Дети визжали теперь хором, панически. Из соседней лаборатории повыскакивали взволнованные учёные, вдалеке показались красные робы охраны. Джим почти оглох, и в голове у него сделался хаос.  
— Тша! — очень громко, громче всех визгов, сказала Ла-Ро, высоко над головой поднимая тонкие руки (пятипалые, но кожа желтоватая и пятнистая). — Тша!  
Визг тут же умолк, дети замерли, снова лишаясь каких бы то ни было эмоций и выражений на маленьких бледных лицах.  
— Простите этих шоа, капитан Кирк, — сказала Ла-Ро, не опуская рук. — Они еще слишком малы, ни у одного из них не начался процесс индивидуализации. Сейчас у них период коллективной эмпатии, а ваши чувства, капитан... прошу прощения... находятся в смятении. Возможно, вы напугали их интенсивностью переживаний. Дети нестабильны, но они не имели целью причинить зло или оскорбить вас. Приношу извинения.  
Джим кивнул, уставясь на Чехова. Чехов почему-то залился краской. Хотя краской заливаться должен был скорее Джим. «Шоа». Это, кажется, «личинки». А риголианцы, кажется, ройная раса.  
К МакКою! Всех к МакКою!  
— Ничего страшного, пта Ла-Ро. Проследуйте, пожалуйста, в лазарет. Наш корабельный доктор достаточно подготовлен для оказания помощи представителям вашей расы.  
Чувства в смятении. Надо же.  
У Джима продолжала болеть голова. Откуда опять пахнет цветами?

***  
А Чехов рассказывал:  
— Это какой-то ужас! Лайнер маленький, на пятьдесят пассажиров, и персонала человек десять. И тут, значит, перегрев дилитиевого кристалла, взрыв. И вонь стоит дикая от… Ну, персонал погиб сразу, только инженер в грузовом отсеке продержался еще пару часов. В общем, вонь. А эти детки сидят в кают-кампании в шахматном порядке и вертят своих кукол, будто так всё и должно быть. И дама эта сидит и вяжет. Вяжет! Если бы я своими глазами не видел тот пиратский рынок на Кордине, меня бы вырвало!  
И, позже, подтвердил МакКой, слегка выпив (стресс нужно снимать):  
— Ройный тип физиологии, поэтому с детьми проблем быть не должно. Все они вполне здоровы, насколько это возможно в нынешней ситуации. И нам досталась сложившаяся группа личинок-эмпатов, у них действительно пока нет самостоятельных личностей и представлений об индивидуальности. Так что достаточно устроить их в общей каюте — разделение вызывает у них панику. Миссис Ла-Ро неплохо с ними справляется. Как я понял, она у них что-то вроде «матки», железная тётка.  
Железная тётка — это хорошо. Джима слегка подташнивало от мысли, что еще пару недель детсадовская группа личинок-эмпатов будет от него шарахаться и верещать. Почему они верещат, чёрт возьми?  
— Да. Выделить им помещение второго конференц-зала. Я уже отдал распоряжение. Что они сейчас?  
— Пока оставил их в общем зале лазарета. Выдали им спальники — дрыхнут без задних ног.  
— Отлично, — так как Джиму не наливали, он ушёл.  
И всё же — почему верещат?

Через месяц примерно онемение начало проходить, и только тогда Джим понял, что оно — было. В своих снах Джим бежал по пустыне, не зная, от кого и куда. Сны не были кошмарами — Джим просыпался ровно и спокойно. Они были всего лишь навязчивы и постоянны — Джим бежал ночами напролёт. Настоящие кошмары случались гораздо реже, пару раз за неделю, и состояли из лихорадочного мельтешения, боли и цветочного аромата. Джим случайно узнал, что так — сладко и настойчиво — пахнет ка’раду, вулканский цветок вьющегося плодового растения, аналогичного земному винограду. Довольно распространенный в вулканской парфюмерии аромат.  
Джим старался не особенно об этом всём задумываться: в конце концов, он не помнил даже лица, названия бара и ещё чего-то важного. Но вечно всплывало (и в самые неподходящие моменты) слово — «сандр». Джим не знал, что это и откуда, но даже и не думал сделать соответствующий поисковый запрос. Просто не думать. Не шляться по барам. Не напиваться до отключки. Следить за чужими руками. Во всём, что случается, виноваты те, с кем это случается. Не то чтобы Джиму нравилось чувствовать себя виноватым. 

Пятого октября по земному календарю «Энтерпрайз» вошёл в доки, и падал снег, и экипаж встречали как героев, а в толпе было много кадетов. За четыре месяца Джим так и не нашёл в себе сил нормально поговорить с Хелен. Она не очень искренне, но очень широко улыбалась, когда её награждали званием капитана и вручали медаль за храбрость — такая блестящая штуковина полагалась всему командному составу «Энтерпрайза». А Хелен к тому же получила корабль — красавицу «Мэйфлауэр».

**Глава 3. Смена сцен, смена лиц**

— Пригласи её в ресторан.  
Хелен не составила и не подала рапорт о профессиональной непригодности капитана Кирка. На Земле, на вкус Леонарда, было шумно и бестолково, и всякие идиоты носились на мобилях над головами таких же идиотов, но штатских и беззащитных, поэтому Леонард продолжал всюду таскать трикодер. Сюда — в кафе Академии — тоже прихватил, потому что помнил, насколько глупы и самонадеянны кадеты.  
Джим которую неделю жил в студенческом кампусе, утверждая, что это у него ностальгия. Леонард считал, что у Джима размягчение мозга, но тот хотя бы занял апартаменты, предназначенные для преподавательского состава. Был он ежедневно чисто выбрит, свеж и бодр, но заметно похудел. Сейчас читал сообщения со своего ПАДДа, а Леонард его беззастенчиво разглядывал.  
— Спишь нормально? А то, что ты ни хрена не жрёшь — это линию блюдешь и три часа в тренажерном зале, или с перепою?  
Поэтому увидел, как в один момент с лица Джима сбежала всякая краска, а ПАДД под побелевшими пальцами мигнул и погас. Трикодер, естественно, сам прыгнул Леонарду в руки.  
— Что?  
— Отодвинься. И эту штуку спрячь. На нас люди смотрят. Убери руки, я говорю. Всё со мной в порядке. Они назначили мне первого помощника.  
— И? Я думал, кто-то умер.  
— Он вулканец.  
— О.  
— Да блядь же! Он вулканец, Боунз! Остроухий зеленый вулканец!  
— Откуда в Звёздном Флоте офицеры-вулканцы? — растерянно поинтересовался Леонард, всё же не убирая пока трикодер, хотя любопытные действительно начинали пялиться.  
Джим зло ухмыльнулся:  
— О, теперь острые уши можно будет встретить в любой дыре! В Академию за последние пять лет поступило около трёхсот вулканцев, в знак, значит, огромного уважения и благодарности за спасение планеты, и прочие бла-бла-бла. Некоторые из них уже завершили обучение и получили назначения, но мне вообще дивно повезло. Мне подкинули единственного в Звёздном Флоте вулканца в звании лейтенант-коммандера. Нашего с тобой старого знакомца.  
Леонард спрятал трикодер и нахмурился.  
— Ну?  
Джим протянул ему ПАДД.  
— Вряд ли ты его забыл.  
Леонард уставился на плохого, «газетного» качества голографию. Поморщился — тёмные глаза и брови вразлёт, так выглядит половина остроухих. Пригляделся получше.  
— О, чёрт! Этот тот ублюдок, который программировал «Кобаяши Мару», а потом гнобил тебя на слушании? Чёрт.  
— Ага. Он самый. И он лично подал прошение о переводе под моё начало. Не сиделось ему в штабе, не преподавалось в Академии!  
Джим на миг спрятал лицо в ладонях. С силой потёр глаза.  
— Откажись от него, — велел Леонард.  
— Основания? Он даже извинился тогда, кстати. Невообразимо унылая скукота на четырех листах. Я даже не дочитал до конца.  
— Ах, ну да. Твой отказ будет сочтён признаком мелочности и злопамятности, и следующим старпомом тебе предложат клингона.  
— Уж лучше клингона, — пробормотал Джим, но краски на его лицо возвратились. — У меня ещё месяц отпуска. Придумаю какую-нибудь достойную отмазку.  
Леонард вздохнул.  
— У тебя клиническая депрессия, Джим. Начни уже нормально есть и пригласи Хелен в приличный ресторан. Я не знаю, какая кошка между вами пробежала, и не знаю, почему бы вам не помириться. Но нельзя же вот так взять и разом перечеркнуть пять лет дружбы? Ты же сам через полгода начнёшь рвать на себе волосы и вопить, каким был идиотом.  
— Ты прав. Ты всегда прав в таких вещах.  
— Она уходит в миссию сразу после Рождества. Имей ввиду.  
Джим пожал плечами:  
— Приглашу. Обещаю. Наберусь духу и приглашу. И у меня нет никакой депрессии.  
Леонард чувствовал себя страшно усталым — возможно, из-за ночного перелета. Или из-за Джоселин, чей характер за последние пять лет не улучшился. Или из-за Джоанны, которая выросла и превратилась в какую-то незнакомую и почти чужую девочку с незнакомыми привычками и чужими жестами.  
— Ты месяц торчишь в Академии, с матерью так и не встретился. Ты ей хоть звонил?  
— Совсем за психа меня держишь. Звонил, конечно. Только у неё новый бойфренд, моложе меня, кажется. Не хочу ставить их в неловкое положение. Съезжу за пару дней до выхода на миссию, чтобы им не пришлось усиленно убеждать меня, что они готовы и желают видеть меня в гостях как можно дольше. И потом, все эти неловкости, когда ты внезапно заходишь в гостиную, а они там… Бр.  
Леонард хмыкнул, даже не особенно пытаясь изобразить, что верит в такие гнилые отговорки. У него самого, откровенно говоря, в жизни как-то не очень клеилось. Возможно, не ему учить других, как жить.  
Леонарда, кстати, даже не спросили, хочет ли он снова в космос. Просто вписали на ту же должность, на тот же корабль. Ублюдок Кирк.

***  
Если начистоту, то в минуты малодушия (обычно между вторым и третьим часом пополуночи, когда яркая луна заглядывала в окна спальни) Джим говорил себе: нытик, слизняк, слабак. Но затем Джим брал себя в руки, читал что-нибудь или ложился спать дальше. Чистил зубы, брился, застёгивал форменный мундир и чувствовал, что не стоит на месте. Движется дальше. Идёт вперед. Правда, так и не сумел пока переодеться в штатское: форма, стягивающая и в вороте иногда натирающая, была надёжней.  
Джим вёл чрезвычайно здоровый образ жизни: не пил, не шлялся ночами, и по утрам бегал положенные для сдачи кадетских нормативов четыре мили. На клумбах, между подстывшей зеленью газонов и городской пылью, лежала тоненькая прослойка снега, небо сияло, а дыхание с губ срывалось паром.  
Семнадцатого декабря Джим позвонил Хелен и предложил встретиться в каком-нибудь уютном местечке на её выбор. Она выбрала «Малави» (от запаха специй первые минуты чихаешь, и МакКой запретил брать в рот хоть что-нибудь из местного меню).  
Явилась минута в минуту, и в форме. Удачно — теперь будут пялиться не только на строго-форменного капитана Кирка.  
— Теперь ты похож на Пайка в молодости, — сказала бывшая первая.  
— А ты очень похожа на капитана Пирс.  
Она слабо улыбнулась:  
— Мне кажется, я никогда не привыкну. Пятнадцать лет службы первым помощником…  
— Мне тоже так казалось первые полгода. Из кадетов в капитаны.  
Принесли меню. Джим поразглядывал его и попросил воды. Подумал ещё и попросил принести чего-нибудь, от чего он не погибнет на месте с анафилаксией. Официант невозмутимо уточнил, действительно ли гость желает только воду. Этот парень Джиму определенно нравился. Хелен хмыкнула — уж ей-то нет нужды думать о возможных аллергиях и шоках (более того, в шоке Джим видел Хелен лишь единожды: тогда Джим почти выл от боли в сломанной ноге на берегу безымянной речушки синей планеты с названием из десятка бессмысленных цифр; Хелен прибежала за ним с фазером, разъяренная, как фурия — вот это у неё называется шоком; чёрные глаза полыхают).  
Сжалилась:  
— Тут неплохо готовят каакири. Тебе это точно можно.  
Дальше разговор не клеился, поэтому Джим наблюдал за парочкой у окна: молодой ниргелианец и миловидная земная девушка. У девушки явный недостаток культурной практики: по ниргелианским меркам её приятель вёл себя крайне непристойно, чуть ли не лез к ней в трусики прилюдно, а девице хоть бы хны. Улыбается и щебечет.  
Принесли заказ. Рекомендованное Хелен блюдо оказалось пресной жидковатой кашей. Джим ругнулся: стоило ли идти в дорогой ресторан ради блюда мерзее, чем те, которыми блюёт неисправный репликатор?  
— Джим.  
Джим решил, что ловить в своей тарелке нечего, и поднял взгляд на свою бывшую первую.  
— Я всегда хотела, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Иногда я перегибала палку. Иногда перегибал палку ты.  
— Я знаю. Я рад, что у тебя теперь свой корабль. Хотя ты лучший старший помощник во всём Звёздном Флоте.  
Хелен опустила взгляд и принялась сосредоточенно нарезать ломтиками какую-то морскую тварь с щупальцами.  
— Тебе уже назначили нового первого?  
— Нет, — соврал Джим. Или не совсем соврал: он действительно старательно обдумывал все возможные основания отказа от предложенной кандидатуры. Что можно было с натяжкой приравнять к отсутствию помощника, верно?  
— Уже семнадцатое. У тебя начало миссии через три недели. Что они там себе думают?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
— Наверно, хотят найти тебе достойную замену, и всё никак не находят.  
— Жаль, что я не успею поговорить с твоим первым перед отлетом. Хотела обратить его внимание на некоторые особенности твоей бестолковой личности.  
«И это к счастью», — подумал Джим и снова пожал плечами.  
— Береги себя, — сказала потом Хелен.  
— И ты себя, — отозвался Джим. Она улетала на пять лет, и Джим очень рассчитывал, что возвратится она живой и невредимой. Но она улетала — и он испытал необъяснимое облегчение от осознания этого факта. Если и ехать к матери, то третьего января. Пятого начало сборов экипажа, получение инструкций и маршрутных листов, и еще пять часов дороги в один конец. Нормально. Джиму, определенно, хватит пары дней общения. 

***  
По интеркому Джиму сообщили, что его ищут. Он одёрнул футболку и вытер измазанные машинным маслом руки о какую-то тряпицу. Возможно, у него не всё в порядке было с лицом, и от него, определенно, несло химсоставом. Но вряд ли его неожиданный визитёр имел право оскорбляться виду человека, только что вылезшего из трубы Джеффри. Перетерпит, короче.  
— Поднимаюсь на мостик, — отозвался Джим.  
Прошёл через пустынные нынче жилые отсеки, пару раз запнулся о выпотрошенные из технических люков жгуты проводов. Предполетная подготовка шла полным ходом, «Энтерпрайз» наводнили люди в синих комбинезонах, совершенно Джиму не знакомые. Они называли Джима капитаном, но не были его командой. И вот уже неделю Джим не мог расслабиться даже у себя в каюте. Иногда в нём поднималось колкое неуёмное напряжение, как перед важным экзаменом или тогда, на «Нараде». Оно наплывало волнами и исчезало. А потом снова наплывало. Однажды он понял, что просто не чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы спать в каюте корабля, полного чужих людей. Это глупо, спасибо, он знает. Он просто хочет поскорее оказаться в открытом космосе (и оставаться в нём в ближайшие пять лет).  
На мостике Джима ждали: сначала он увидел прямую до зуда спину, затянутую в серую форменку штабиста, после, когда гость обернулся, тёмные глаза и острые уши.  
Джим отступил на два шага, потом, взяв себя в руки, замер. Ему сперва _показалось_. Затем он подумал: «Это лейтенант-коммандер Спок, и последние пять лет он провёл на Земле. Он задница и долбаный перфекционист, но он не…»  
_Казаться_ не перестало.  
— Простите, сэр, что-то не так? Вы нездоровы? — спросил вулканец без всякого выражения. Джим не вздрогнул, но вспомнил, как монотонны эти гоблины.  
— Нет, мистер Спок, всё в порядке. Чем обязан?  
Вулканец подобрался, невообразимым образом делаясь ещё официальней и строже:  
— Вчера завершился мой срок службы в качестве адъютанта адмирала Пайка, сэр. С этого момента начал течение мой недельный отпуск перед отправлением в пятилетнюю миссию под вашим началом. Уточнив ваше местоположение, я установил, что вы досрочно вышли из полагающегося вам отпуска и лично участвуете в ремонтных работах на судне. Следует отметить — я не был уведомлен о том, что судну нанесен настолько серьезный урон, который требовал бы участия капитана в ремонтных работах. Тем не менее, теперь я убедился, что вы участвуете в ремонте, поэтому очевидно, что и мне так же следовало бы отказаться от отпуска и находиться рядом с вами в качестве первого помощника. Таким образом, я прибыл для исполнения своих должностных обязанностей, капитан.  
Джим сперва даже не придумал, что ему ответить. Потом придумал и решил, что это будет грубо и непечатно. Но вообще-то теперь Джим разозлился, и это мешало ему продолжать бояться:  
— Ваши выводы ошибочны, — сказал он наконец. С мстительным удовольствием приметил (или ему показалось) признаки замешательства на высокомерном лице.  
— Ошибочны, сэр? — вулканец поднял левую бровь (будто Джим здесь идиот).  
— Обстоятельства не требуют вашего или моего участия в ремонтных работах, мистер Спок. Я рассматриваю работу в доках как развлечение. Именно поэтому вы нашли меня здесь. Мой отпуск не прерывался.  
— При всём уважении…  
— Вам нет необходимости отказываться от отдыха, мистер Спок. Я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, — возможно, это прозвучало несколько грубее необходимого. Джим не собирался раскаиваться. А вулканец — отвечать. И он раздражал Джима одним только фактом своего молчания.  
Джим сегодня же потребует себе другого старпома. И ему плевать, как это будет выглядеть со стороны.  
— Вы можете продолжать ваш отдых, мистер Спок, — с нажимом повторил Джим.  
— С вашего позволения, сэр. Я всё же хотел бы приступить к службе немедленно. И, если в моей помощи действительно нет необходимости, изучить информационные системы корабля и ознакомиться с оснащением его лабораторий.  
Джим вдруг ощутил слабость и покорное желание плыть по течению. Тут же ему внутренне возмутился, но желание не пропало.  
— Поступайте, как вам угодно, коммандер.  
— Благодарю, сэр. Разрешите идти?  
Возможно, Джиму придется пользоваться турболифтом одновременно с вулканцем (отвратительная мысль).  
— Разрешаю. Хотя вот что, мистер Спок. Меня интересует одна вещь.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Вы самостоятельно подали прошение о зачислении вас в экипаж ЮСС «Энтерпрайз». Почему местом службы вы выбрали именно это судно?  
Теперь вулканец вскинул обе брови.  
— Я полагал ответ очевидным, сэр. Я проанализировал результаты первой миссии «Энтерпрайза» и счёл их выдающимися.  
— Правда?  
— Так точно, сэр. Вашим экипажем было проведено пятьдесят восемь Первых контактов, с успехом осуществлены четыре дипломатические миссии высокой степени сложности; сделано восемь открытий в области прикладной математики, двенадцать в области квантовой физики и химии, сорок два в области биологии; запатентовано сорок одно изобретение. При этом показатель смертности за пятилетний период — четыре и два десятых процента, что вдвое ниже аналогичных показателей по статистике Звёздного Флота в целом.  
— Это не четыре и два процента, — поморщился Джим. — Это двадцать четыре смерти.  
Ему казалось: зачитывают справочную статью из межгалактической энциклопедии. Рехнуться можно.  
— Я изучил отчеты по данным случаям летальных исходов. Они никак не связаны с некомпетентностью персонала. Во всех ситуациях принимались логичные и оправданные обстоятельствами решения, а действия экипажа были профессиональны и точны.  
— Понятно. Очевидно, я должен быть польщён вашей оценкой. И вас не напрягает, что пять лет назад вы требовали исключить меня из Академии Звёздного Флота?  
— «Напрягает», сэр? Вы имеете ввиду мою возможную эмоциональную реакцию и то, будет ли она сказываться на моей способности добросовестно исполнять свои должностные обязанности?  
— Верно.  
— Следует уточнить, сэр, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоции. Что касается указанного вами инцидента с тестом «Кобаяши Мару», то я пришёл к мнению об ошибочности моих выводов и открыто признал это, принеся вам извинения. На настоящий момент я со своей стороны считаю инцидент исчерпанным и хочу заверить вас в том, что для меня будет честью служить под началом человека, спасшего мою родную планету от уничтожения.  
— Отлично, — вяло пробормотал Джим. — Можете идти, коммандер.  
Вулканец остался на месте.  
— Вам что-то ещё нужно?  
— Если будет позволено, я всё же хотел бы указать на отмеченную мной негативную черту, присущую стилю вашего руководства, капитан. Если, разумеется, я верно установил уровень доверительности нашей текущей беседы.  
— Да неужели. Говорите, коммандер.  
— Вы неохотно делегируете свои полномочия другим старшим офицерам даже в тех ситуациях, которые представляют непосредственную угрозу вашей жизни. Это приводит к случаям вашей травматизации с невероятно высокой частотой — в среднем вы получаете травму раз в сорок восемь и сорок шесть сотых дней или семь целых пятьдесят три сотых травмы разной степени тяжести в год. Это далеко выходит за границы нормы для старшего офицерского состава Звёздного Флота.  
— Вот как.  
Джиму захотелось смеяться.  
— Да, сэр. Логично предположить, что снижение угроз в отношении ваших жизни и здоровья станет одной из приоритетных для меня задач на ближайшие пять лет.  
Джим всё же воздержался от смеха.  
— Можете быть свободны, коммандер.  
Затем Джим возвратился в свою каюту, пережил небольшую истерику и смирился.  
А еще позже на него снизошло спокойствие. Он вдруг почувствовал, что в конце концов как-нибудь справится. Раньше справлялся, вот и сейчас…  
Должен, учитывая, что два человека совершили ради него должностные преступления.

 

_Дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока_  
_звёздная дата: 2263.12.18_

ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» представляет собой материальное воплощение гения инженерной мысли множества рас. Он в максимальной степени рационален и функционален, и служба на нём определенно будет способствовать дальнейшему интеллектуальному совершенствованию.  
Капитан Дж. Т. Кирк произвёл на меня своеобразное впечатление, с модусом которого мне довольно сложно определиться, несмотря на то, что я прожил в человеческом обществе приблизительно тринадцать лет, семь дней и шесть часов. Я помню капитана Кирка кадетом и с прискорбием должен признать, что первое моё впечатление о нём было скорее негативным. Он показался мне индивидом, не способным к адекватной оценке собственных интеллектуальных способностей и должному самоконтролю. Дальнейшие события показали ошибочность моего первоначального представления об этом человеке.  
Боязнь вновь ошибиться в оценке качеств этого индивида мешает мне делать однозначные выводы, однако я могу констатировать некоторые факты.  
Прежде всего, капитан Кирк чрезвычайно эмоционален (максимальный балл по шкале от одного до десяти), гораздо эмоциональней адмирала К. Пайка (семь баллов по той же шкале), к работе в обществе которого я привыкал довольно длительное время.  
Капитан Кирк эмоционален настолько, что способен инициировать бесконтактный эмпатический приём. В момент нашей встречи он транслировал гнев и страх, поэтому первоначально я предположил, что совершил нечто недопустимое по меркам терранцев — нарушил какое-либо из их многочисленных социальных табу. Затем, не видя подтверждения своей гипотезе, я выдвинул предположение о болезни или иных личных проблемах капитана. Установить ошибочность или правильность этой своей гипотезы эмпирическим путем мне так и не удалось, а остальные возникшие предположения не показались мне заслуживающими внимания.  
Без сомнения, этот человек интеллектуально одарен, пытлив и любознателен — это также подтвержденный факт.  
Наконец, он, по всей видимости, не склонен тратить время и силы на бессмысленные и вредные занятия, считающиеся у терранцев «отдыхом»: капитан занимает своё свободное время техническими работами на ЮСС «Энтерпрайз». В самом начале нашей совместной службы адмирал Пайк сказал мне: «Полагаю, парень, мы сработаемся». Я, в свою очередь, полагаю, что мы с капитаном Джеймсом Кирком «сработаемся». По крайней мере, я намерен приложить все усилия со своей стороны. 

***  
Вулканец предпочел перебраться в отведенную для него каюту на «Энтерпрайз» и теперь сидел в ней почти безвылазно, вероятно, занимаясь «изучением информационных систем» корабля. Каюту он покидал только для посещений столовой — Джим сделал это неприятное открытие, столкнувшись с вулканцем у репликатора. Потом пялился на него украдкой.  
Вулканец предпочитал питаться травой, а потреблял её безумно деликатно и эстетически безупречно (такие вещи показывают в фильмах, и самые утонченные обычно оказываются главными злодеями и убийцами шести миллиардов гуманоидов). Унылое зрелище, но нет, не пялиться у Джима не получалось. Впрочем, если вулканец и заметил интерес капитана, то виду не подал.  
Зато Джим понял. что для его собственных нервов будет лучше немедленно отправляться к матери и наблюдать, как та лижется с парнем, который ей в сыновья (Джиму, соответственно, в братья) годится. Ребята из киноиндустрии правы — есть что-то отталкивающее и опасное в тех, кто простой процесс принятия пищи извращает до состояния искусства. Это же надо так ненавидеть еду!

***  
— Что, так ничего и не придумал? — первым делом спросил Боунз, явившись на «Энтерпрайз» за сорок восемь часов до начала миссии.  
Джим пожал плечами в том смысле, что он же не сопляк какой — из-за всякой ерунды нервничать.  
— Я вижу, ты отдохнул и загорел, — подло ответил Джим, потому что Боунз совсем не выглядел отдохнувшим.  
— Сострил, — вяло огрызнулся Боунз.  
Посторонние с корабля наконец исчезли, и постепенно он заполнялся лицами знакомыми и полузнакомыми, делался живым и обжитым. Конечно, кое-кто подал в отставку или перевелся на другие корабли, и их места занимали новенькие, но они были симпатичны Джиму хотя бы тем, что выказали желание служить под его началом. Хелен, конечно, никто не мог заменить — и так считал не только Джим.  
— Как был задницей, так и остался, — заметил по поводу нового старпома Боунз. — Откажись от него, пока это возможно. А то вдруг случится момент, когда этого парня придётся выпихнуть в открытый космос.  
— Он на меня вроде бы смотрит, а взгляд холодный, как у рептилии. И я как червяк перед ним, — пожаловался Чехов.  
— Он жрёт инструкции вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, — тихо бурчал Сулу. — Задницей…  
— Он сказал, что у меня абсолютное аудиальное восприятие. И так сказал, будто во мне больше ничего хорошего и нет, кроме слуха, — презрительно хмыкнула Ухура. — Сухарь ходячий.  
Таким образом, за какие-то сутки Джим уверился, что его собственная непереносимость нового старшего помощника глубоко рациональна и замечательно логична, и не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к предвзятости.  
За двадцать четыре часа до начала миссии, в суете и горячке, Джим всё ещё не узнал, что делать дальше с этим остроухим. По всему выходило — придётся терпеть.  
А потом этот гоблин взял и всех спас.

 

**Глава 4. Подгонка**

Походило на то, как если бы из звёздной системы сделали яичницу. Джим прежде такого не видел. И никто не видел: даже невозмутимый старший помощник Спок неприлично задрал брови.  
А «яичница» даже с расстояния в пару парсеков выглядела чертовски горячо.  
— Направить стандартный исследовательский зонд в зону аномалии, — ровно скомандовал по интеркому Спок.  
Меж тем в «яичнице» кипело, пузырилось и будто бы даже побулькивало.  
— Комментарии, мистер Спок, — потребовал Джим, оборачиваясь к старпому. Тот продолжал разглядывать яичницу, в которую превратилась звёздная система Леды-Семнадцать, и вид у него был самый вдохновенный (господи боже, да он, кажется, намерен написать оду этой штуковине; ни на кого из членов экипажа он не смотрел так никогда).  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. Никаких комментариев. Данное явление… мне не знакомо.  
— Удивительно.  
— Действительно, — согласился старпом, пробегая взглядом по экрану своего ПАДДа. Что-то из прочитанного его удивило и даже… напугало? Джим путался в невнятной вулканской мимике и оттого постоянно раздражался.  
— Что, мистер Спок?  
А Спок так же ровно и громко потребовал:  
— Варп-восемь, мистер Сулу, курс восемь-восемь-тридцать шесть-двенадцать. Немедленно.  
В этот момент «яичница» содрогнулась, а в следующий что-то случилось с корабельным гравитатором.  
Мостик поехал в сторону, вскрикнула Ухура, заковыристо выругался Сулу, и тут же приборная панель Чехова взорвалась осколками (вообще-то из закаленного непробиваемого стекла) — Джим не увидел, но почувствовал острый холод по щеке и громкий скрежет — по ушам. По щеке потекло. Джима этот факт не озаботил, потому что Чехов упал на пол (забыл про страховочные ремни, гений), обливаясь кровью. Крови было очень много, и Джим даже ничего не успел сообразить.  
Зато сообразил его идеальный остроухий помощник.  
— Мостик вызывает лазарет. Мистер Чехов ранен, повреждена подмышечная артерия верхней конечности. Готовьтесь принимать пациента, — и, без перехода: — Мистер Чехов, пожалуйста, старайтесь сохранять неподвижность. Я осознаю интенсивность испытываемой вами боли, но сейчас я пальцами зажимаю один из ваших магистральных сосудов и намерен в течение двух минут сорока секунд доставить вас в лазарет.  
Павел громко простонал. Спок подхватил его на руки и побежал. Джим обессиленно прикрыл лицо ладонями. Пальцы тут же сделались мокрыми и красными.  
— Никто больше не ранен? Нет? Сделать запрос по кораблю, Ухура, результаты скинуть мне на ПАДД. Продолжай движение, Сулу. Мне бы тоже заглянуть в лазарет, так что пока мостик твой, — и, не веря себе, добавил: — Он только что спас корабль.  
Чехов, наверно, будет очень громко ругаться.

***  
Джим приглядывался, приноравливался к этому вулканцу (не выкидывать же его в космос в самом деле?). Вулканец говорил всегда размеренно, сторонился любых прикосновений, за два месяца миссии никого не назвал по имени, и у него были длинные сильные пальцы. Джим загрузил на свой ПАДД два гигабайта информации по ключевым запросам «Вулкан» и «вулканская культура». Из этих двух гигабайтов один был занят блистательными улыбками и тактикой кадета Кирка в момент спасения планеты (ну и дебильная же у него была улыбка!). Из второго гигабайта половину представляли всякие сказочки и страшилки (например, про то, что вулканцы трахаются раз в семь лет — ну что ж, это многое объясняло).В сухом остатке: контактные телепаты, контроль эмоций, чудовищная сила, зеленая кровь. Ничего, о чем Джим не знал бы раньше. Ах, да, еще — скорость мыслительных процессов. В среднем в полтора раза выше, чем у людей. И которая, собственно, спасла и корабль в целом, и Чехова в частности.  
— Мы наблюдали процесс образования двух равновеликих чёрных дыр в состоянии динамического равновесия, сэр, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил потом Спок, возвратившись из лазарета (уйма крови на синей тунике). — Это довольно любопытное явление, и, полагаю, никто прежде не оказывался очевидцем столь поздней стадии процесса. Что касается оказания помощи мистеру Чехову, то с моей стороны было бы неосмотрительно начинать службу на корабле, не ознакомившись с физиологией и принципами первой медицинской помощи гуманоидам, составляющим экипаж. Поврежденная артерия могла стать причиной гибели лейтенанта Чехова в течение трёх минут. Правильность моих действий была подтверждена доктором МакКоем. Если потребуется, он может предоставить вам комментарий в письменной форме, капитан.  
Джим склонил голову:  
— Ваши действия, коммандер, были безупречны и своевременны. Вы спасли корабль и его экипаж. Сведения об этом будут занесены в ваше личное дело.  
Это не значило, что остроухий перестал Джима раздражать. И потом — этот сладковатый вулканский парфюм. Неужели он один на всю планету?

***  
Зеленое небо пылало жаром, а белый песок слепил отраженным светом. Джим бежал босиком, оставляя на горячей белизне красный узор. Красное тут же делалось бурым. Джим бежал.  
Ему было жарко и страшно.

 

_Дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока_  
_звёздная дата: 2264.02.18_

Причина предубежденной неприязни экипажа по отношению ко мне неясна и вряд ли продиктована логикой. Со своей стороны я делаю всё, что возможно, чтобы безупречно выполнять обязанности первого помощника капитана и поддерживать результативное взаимодействие с офицерами мостика. Я стремлюсь быть предельно корректным и чётко выполняю все предписания Устава, тем не менее, вынужден констатировать: выстроить адекватные и в достаточной степени эффективные отношения с личным составом корабля мне не удается. В некоторых случаях у меня возникает потребность связаться с адмиралом Пайком и запросить у него рекомендации по преодолению проблемы. Адмирал Пайк, вероятно, относится к группе моих друзей и не откажет в совете.  
Лейтенант Сулу распространяет о представителях моей расы непроверенную нелепую информацию, лейтенант Ухура за глаза называет меня «сухарём». Капитан Кирк… Полагаю, капитан испытывает рядом со мной страх и отвращение. Довольно печальный и неожиданный факт. Удивительно столкнуться с проявлением такой яростной ксенофобии со стороны терранца, рискнувшего своей жизнью ради спасения чужой планеты. Мне никогда не понять принципов мышления этой расы. Хотя следует отметить: капитан не позволяет себе ни единого некорректного высказывания или проявления раздражения.  
В иные моменты я полагаю, что бессилен изменить ситуацию. В таком случае следовало бы запросить перевод на другое судно.

***  
«Есть такие мерзкие миссии, толку от которых не больше, чем от дойки клингонов. И никак не отвертишься. Даже если точно знаешь, что выйдет мерзость», — думал Джим, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Шаттл тряхнуло раз и другой. Потом всё и вовсе заглохло.  
— Боюсь, дальнейшее движение невозможно, — невозмутимо сообщил из-за штурвала Спок.  
— Чёрт. Чёрт!  
Шаттл этот, капсула на четыре места, представлял собой консервную банку семь на пять шагов, без иллюминаторов, с единственным панорамным экраном двадцати дюймов в диагонали. В шаттле, на вкус Джима, было слишком душно и тесно. К тому же капитанскую форму пришлось оставить на корабле, взамен обрядившись в местное тряпьё. Тряпьё было свободным, легким, многослойным, с длинными широкими рукавами и, господи боже, юбкой поверх шаровар. К слову, Спок смотрелся неплохо. Породисто, по крайней мере. Местные, кстати, такие же остроухие. И вспыльчивые, сволочи.  
— Полагаю, системы связи также вышли из строя. Тем не менее, аварийный передатчик работает. Шаттл способен выдержать прямое попадание снаряда любого местного артиллерийского орудия, сэр.  
— Замечательно.  
— В ходе переговоров вы не совершали никаких дипломатических ошибок, сэр. Ваши действия были строго профессиональны. Речь шла о мировоззренческих разногласиях, предугадать которые не представлялось возможным.  
Действительно. Никто не мог догадаться заранее, что туземцев оскорбит сообщение о бесконечной множественности обитаемых миров и вселенных. Драпать пришлось только так, и юбка не облегчала задачу.  
— Разумеется.  
— Я уверен, что спасательная операция уже инициирована.  
— Умолкни. Пожалуйста… Простите, коммандер. Я допустил грубость. Просто... молчите. Пожалуйста.  
Джиму предстояло продержаться в компании вулканца ближайшие часы и не сойти с ума.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Джим не понял, оскорблён ли старпом. Плевать. Молчит? Вот и пусть молчит. Капсула семь на пять шагов. Джим закрыл глаза и ослабил ворот туники. Система жизнеобеспечения барахлит? Нет, ничего. Просто красный свет аварийной лампочки давит на веки, потому у происходящего — привкус катастрофы.  
Спок принялся щёлкать кнопками запасного терминала. Смолк.  
Вулканцы умеют быть бесшумными.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь представить, будто в шаттле он сейчас один.  
— Вы ранены, сэр? Ваше дыхание поверхностно, а кожные покровы бледнее обычного.  
— Вам показалось. И я ведь просил вас молчать. Помедитируйте или почитайте там чего, хорошо? Нас должны найти в течение полутора часов.  
— Простите, сэр.  
Джим вдруг подумал, что все вулканцы похожи друг на друга. Пальцы у них длинные, и у _того_ они были совершенно как у Спока. И, если припомнить, то и осанка, и посадка головы, и разворот плеч. Джим сильнее дёрнул ворот одеяния: кондиционированный воздух был почти лишён кислорода. Кожей шеи Джим почувствовал — его собственные пальцы холодные и липкие.  
Джим попытался дышать ровно и глубоко и думать про Боунза, который остался наверху. Верно, сейчас места себе не находит и ругает бедную Кристину всем словами. Кислород из воздуха пропал совершенно.  
— Сэр, с вами точно всё в порядке?  
Джим с трудом разлепил ресницы и увидел лицо вулканца дюймах в десяти от собственного. И ударил коротко, не замахиваясь.  
От дальнейшего позора его спас тот самый снаряд местного артиллерийского орудия, который, по мнению Спока, не мог пробить обшивку шаттла.  
Так вот, он пробил.

***  
Собственно, ничего особенного: привычный комплект. Потолок, ухо, пустыня.  
Резко очнувшись, Джим дышал так, будто и вправду пробежал десяток миль по горячему песку. И очень хотел пить.  
Он сел на койке и уставился на Боунза, а тот уставился на Джима. И строго спросил:  
— Когда ты перестанешь делать героическое лицо, приятель?  
— Что?  
Лазарет, конечно. Болели левое плечо и голова.  
— Спок рассказал, как ты раскис в шаттле.  
Джим поморщился: голова гудит, и ещё с разговорами лезут. Неймётся.  
— М… Что вообще случилось?  
— Так. Ну-ка.  
Боунз вооружился сканером и гипошприцем, принялся лапать Джима и светить ему в глаза фонариком. Будь Джим несколько более в форме, он зарядил бы Боунзу в челюсть.  
— Что ты помнишь последним?  
Джим пожал плечами. Желание заехать Боунзу в челюсть никуда не девалось, но лапать тот его перестал.  
— Шаттл. И снаряд, пробивший непробиваемую обшивку.  
— Непробиваемый у тебя кретинизм. К обшивкам шаттлов он не имеет никакого отношения.  
Боунз был страшно зол, теперь Джим отмечал все признаки. Впрочем, и сам Джим был раздражен и взвинчен, только не очень помнил, почему.  
— Что ещё?  
— А было что-то еще? Мне кажется, я стукнулся головой и отрубился. Кстати, что там со Споком?  
Джим решил, что лазарет ему поперек горла.  
— Сидит в твоем кресле. Ему, кажется, нравится. Так. Не дёргайся. Лежать, Джим. Ты решил пойти начистить ему… лицо? Закончить начатое?  
— О, чёрт. Я ведь ударил Спока!  
— Ага. И метко. Сломал ему нос, кстати. Хотя, возможно, и не ты. Шаттл серьёзно поврежден, так что с тем же успехом он мог удариться о какую-нибудь переборку.  
— Нападение на подчиненного нижестоящего офицера, — простонал Джим, прикрывая лицо ладонями. — Он подаст рапорт. И будет прав. Блядь.  
— Не подаст.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Он думает, что ты получил травму еще в момент вашего бегства и не мог себя контролировать. Поэтому он считает себя виноватым в том, что не оказал тебе медицинскую помощь вовремя. По крайней мере, он мне так сказал.  
— Я действительно расклеился, Боунз.  
Пауза.  
— Это была паническая атака. Так, Джим?  
Пауза вдвое длиннее. Тишина такая тугая, что нарушать её почти невыносимо:  
— Думаешь, нужно подать прошение об отставке? Пока я совсем не слетел с катушек?  
Джим с усилием растёр лицо. Головная боль никак не уходила.  
— Не думаю. У тебя посттравматическое расстройство, неострое, без утраты трудоспособности. Я не специалист, но думаю, что ты эффективно восстанавливаешься. И ты по-прежнему остаешься одним из лучших капитанов Звёздного Флота.  
Из-за головной боли Джим никак не мог разобраться в интонациях Боунза.  
— Мы с тобой оба совершаем должностное преступление. У меня под началом четыреста человек, а я такой трус.  
Если они, интонации, вообще были..  
— Тебе нужно выговориться. Оставить прошлое прошлому и идти дальше. Я не мозгоправ, но…  
— О чём говорить? Тысячи людей всех рас подвергаются этому, пока мы с тобой тут сидим. И ничего. Они не раскисают, не мотают сопли на кулак. Это, блядь, у меня в голове переклинило. Он зачем-то полез ко мне. А мне показалось. Ну, знаешь. Вот я и вмазал.  
— Расскажи мне, Джим. Нельзя же маяться в одиночку.  
— Когда ты выпустишь меня на мостик?  
— Джим.  
— Когда?  
— Три ребра и черепно-мозговая травма. Не меньше суток больничного, я полагаю.  
Джим неловко пожал плечами.  
— Я постараюсь, Леонард. Можно мне в свою каюту?  
— Только если без глупостей.  
— И… всё-таки. Ты не подал рапорт.  
— Возможно, после подачи мной рапорта тебе оставалось бы только участвовать во всяких слезливых шоу вроде «Пусть выговорятся». Мне кажется, эта работёнка не для тебя.  
Голос ровный и безэмоциональный, как стены лазарета.

***  
Коммандер Спок как никогда прежде испытывал потребность связаться с адмиралом Пайком и попросить совета. Однако на Терре стояла ночь, и беспокоить адмирала не казалось корректным. Медитация коммандеру Споку совершенно не помогала (вещь неслыханная).

***  
Это такая штука, в которую лучше никого не вмешивать. Особенно из тех, которые д ** _о_** роги. Если тебе самому спится так себе, это не означает, что остальные тоже должны маяться.  
Середина бета-смены. Офицерская кают-кампания наверняка полна народа. Боунз пьёт в инженерном или спит.  
Джима клинит, но не фатально: он думает о том, как глубоко в нутре корабля ворчит и ровно сияет варп-ядро, как в каютах спят, занимаются спортом и любовью его люди. Они, кажется, верят в Джима, раз уж служат на «Энтерпрайзе». Сейчас эта вера кажется Джиму мутной, тусклой и никак не приложимой к нему самому. Будто капитан Кирк отдельно, а Джим — отдельно.  
Джим оделся и даже пригладил волосы перед зеркалом. Оказалось, он неплохо выглядит — лучше, чем себя ощущает.  
— Боунз? Ты у себя? Спишь?  
— У себя. Заваливай.  
Мерзее, чем после «Нарады», ей-богу.  
— Выпить не предложу, извини. Не после твоей травмы.  
Боунз и сам, кажется, не «расслаблялся». По крайней мере, бурбоном не пахнет.  
— Садись. Чай?  
— Кофе.  
— Чай или сок. Кофе тебе тоже нельзя.  
— Чай.  
— Хорошо. И?  
Джим складывает руки на коленях и видит на левом запястье свежую царапину. Если не знаешь, с чего начать — начни с главного. Так?  
— Проблема не в том, что трахнули. В том, что... Трахнули, а я лежал и пускал слюни. И ничего не мог не только с этим всем сделать. Хрен с ним. Иногда действительно ничего и не сделаешь. А я даже думать не мог. Ублюдок залез мне в мозги. Тебя хватают, превращают в куклу, раздвигают ноги и имеют. А ты лежишь и смотришь в потолок. Будто всё так и должно быть. Он узнал меня по голографии. Испугался, что будут искать и найдут. И выкинул. А иначе я бы продолжал разглядывать потолок, а он раздвигал бы мне ноги. И я бы сдох в конце концов.  
Джим случайно пролил чай, а Боунз принялся вытирать лужу. Потом сел рядом, на нервирующем расстоянии чужого тепла.  
И сказал:  
— Ты бы всё равно нашёл способ сбежать или прикончить мерзавца. Такой уж ты упёртый осёл.  
— Нет, Боунз. Меня ломали и сломали. Я бы не сбежал — просто повезло. Как я могу сидеть на мостике и принимать решения за четыре сотни человек, если сам знаю, что я теперь — не я?

***  
Наконец Спок пришёл к выводу, что подобного рода вещи относятся к категории информации конфиденциальной (терранская концепция конфиденциальности несколько отличается от вулканской), поэтому не могут быть разглашены без согласия капитана Кирка.  
Потом Спок подумал, что…  
Потом Спок подумал, что думать об этом не следует и нелогично.  
«Подгонка — сборка, монтаж; согласование, выравнивание, подбор, сочетание, сопоставление; округление; юстирование, юстировка, приноравливание» (и еще сорок три синонима). «Подгонкой» адмирал Пайк называл складывание позитивных личных взаимоотношений внутри коллектива. Он говорил, что «здорово», когда люди «затачиваются друг под друга и начинают взаимодействовать, как детали большого и прекрасного механизма».  
Спок подумал ещё: капитан Кирк уверен, что не существует безвыигрышных сценариев. Спок не играет, он решает задачи по мере их постановки. Он всегда определяет верные пути нахождения ответов.  
Его индекс интеллектуального развития высок даже для чистокровного вулканца.

***  
— Ну хорошо, — наконец сказал Боунз, будто что-то придумал или решил.  
Но он ничего не придумал, потому что просто предложил:  
— Давай просто поживем, а там — как получится?  
Замечательная идея (возможно, не такая уж плохая, на самом деле).  
После на борту случилась вспышка эр’рианского гриппа, что было довольно смешно и даже… мило?  
«Мило!», — подтвердил, почти рыча от бешенства, МакКой. На пять часов вирус превратил весь экипаж в сентиментальных сюсюкающих кретинов. Для разнообразия: Джиму за себя стыдно не было. Он всего лишь похитил у Боунза подопытного триббла и расхаживал с ним по мостику. Триббл довольно урчал. Джим точно помнил, что тоже был чрезвычайно доволен и даже благодушен. Боунз, с точки зрения Джима, тоже весьма легко отделался: он всего лишь извинился перед сестрой Чапэл за своё хронически дурное настроение и мерзкое поведение. И да, подарил ей цветок (в свою очередь спёртый из оранжереи Сулу). Остальным старшим офицерам пришлось тяжелее: Ухура бесконтрольно тискала Чехова, Чехов, вжимаясь в кресло, прокладывал маршруты эвакуации в свою каюту на субварповых скоростях. Ему срочно понадобилось поздравить горячо любимую бабушку с каким-то местным праздником. Но, припомнив, что старушки давно нет в живых, навигатор горько разрыдался. И был вновь усердно утешаем лейтенантом связи. Сулу с Чапэл — о, боже! — смотрели «Андорианскую принцессу», рыдая и умиляясь хором. Старший офицер снабжения Рэнд стряпала пудинги (розовые). Возможно, кто-то должен был блевать фиалками, а начальник службы безопасности Джотто подал рапорт об отставке по причине нестерпимого пацифизма.  
В общем, было весело.  
Спок…. Спок.  
Джим никак не мог приучиться к мысли, что тот теперь тоже — часть команды. В идиотически-радужном состоянии сознания Джим видел, что его старший помощник по меньшей мере… интересен. Что у него красивые руки и глаза. Что неправильная лепка лица притягивает взгляд. Но Джим хорошо держался, поэтому не озвучил свои мысли вслух — это могло сойти за сексуальные домогательства, пожалуй.  
Так вот, старший помощник Спок. Он чуть ослабил вечно напряженную спину, едва приметно ссутулившись. Вот вам и грипп.

**Глава 5. Музыка ледяной планеты**

Мотивчик был довольно навязчивый, с нервной жилкой в сердцевине.  
Пальцы у Джима уже побелели и потеряли чувствительность. Он с отвращением щурился на горизонт — белизна снежной пустоши переходила в серое небо, и — ни единого намека на разумные формы жизни. Хоть какие-нибудь формы жизни: Джим был бы рад даже деревцу, скрасившему бы голую равнину. Или пещере, или…  
Комм приказал долго жить: эти штуки работают только тогда, когда вообще не нужны, зато вообще не работают, когда жизненно необходимы. Если это специфический инженерный юмор, то юмористов нужно забрасывать на такие вот тихие снежные планетки.  
Джим нахмурился: он забыл, почему здесь находится. И эта музычка в голове...  
Был «Энтерпрайз», была звёздная система… Система? Ну, да, с длинным номером вместо названия. Стандартный тест на наличие форм разумной жизни её планеты провалили, но вполне могли оказаться пригодными для колонизации. Джим помнил, как отдал своему старшему помощнику приказ организовать запуск исследовательских зондов с целью установления безопасности высадки на планеты научных групп. Планет было три — это Джим тоже припоминал ясно.  
Дальше?  
Дальше следовал провал, а за провалом — ледяная пустыня и навязчивый мотивчик в голове.  
Джим заново перебрал воспоминания с тем же результатом: «Энтерпрайз» — провал — пустыня. Тогда он снова попробовал включить комм, но тот, сплюнув какой-то хлипкий, стонущий звук, так и не заработал. Аппарат отказывался даже сообщить время! И Джиму оставалось только идти — чтобы не замерзнуть.  
Он оборачивался и видел цепочку своих следов, вяло теряющуюся на другом краю белизны. Он подумал, что идёт уже часа три или четыре. Хорошо было бы найти укрытие от ветра, развести огонь, но пока что Джим не видел никаких предпосылок к практическому осуществлению замечательного плана.  
Джим в сотый раз подумал, что его, конечно, ищут и, скорее всего, найдут: в коммы встроены пассивные чипы, которые дают возможность обнаружить объект даже при общей поломке передатчика. С другой стороны, Джим давно уже не ощущал пальцев ног.  
Да, он верил, что в конце концов его найдут, но не знал, в достаточно ли живом виде. У него за эти часы возникало несколько хороших идеек насчёт того, что ещё можно предпринять, но в результате вышло, что предпринять нельзя ничего. Только идти, чтобы не замёрзнуть. И Джим решил идти, чтобы не замерзнуть к тому времени, когда его найдут — ну, чтобы быть в _достаточно живом_ виде.  
Ещё через какое-то время — быть может, час, или около того — Джим разглядел впереди, примерно в сотне футов, фигуру, и сперва подумал, что начались у него галлюцинации. Он слышал, такое бывает от холода и однообразия пейзажей. Поскольку фигура, предположительно, являлась галлюцинацией, Джим не особенно обеспокоился и просто продолжил путь.  
И даже почти не удивился, когда фигура никуда не исчезла. Это был гуманоид, скорее всего — землянин, преклонного возраста, в светлой длинной робе. Бородатый и волосатый, белый, как… Джим припомнил фильм, но никак не мог припомнить имя героя. Волшебник, короче. Джиму эта галлюцинация показалась забавной — но не более. Она должна была уже исчезнуть.  
— Мистер Кирк, — вместо этого сказала галлюцинация. — Мне казалось, у землян принято здороваться при встрече?  
— Привет, Гэндальф, — наконец вспомнив, послушно отозвался Джим. Теперь чувствительность потеряли ступни целиком, а не только пальцы. Но нужно было идти дальше.  
— И куда же вы, позвольте узнать, собрались? — довольно добродушно поинтересовался «Гэндальф», и Джим с внезапно подкатившей паникой осознал, что дальше двигаться не может — ноги не идут. Если это и галлюцинация, то, возможно, предсмертная. А может, вовсе и не галлюцинация.  
— Кто вы? — пробормотал Джим, теперь разглядывая неожиданного собеседника внимательно. Глаза у того оказались… нехорошие глаза. И потом, этот псих пожал плечами и просто сказал:  
— Бог.  
Джим подумал было рассмеяться, но лицевые мышцы у него тоже замёрзли.  
— Бог? И чего же тебе, бог, от меня нужно?  
А бог ответил:  
— Собственно, больше ничего, мистер Кирк. Цель нашего с вами знакомства уже достигнута.  
Джим подумал, что сходит с ума.  
— Цель?  
— Я передал вам информацию. Вы донесёте её до своего штатного телепата, мистер Кирк.  
— И?  
— И всё. У вас очень маленькая и несложная роль. Идите.  
Джим почувствовал, что да — теперь снова может идти.  
— Что за бред?! Зачем… Что вообще.. Чёрт!  
А старик, прежде чем исчезнуть, снова пожал плечами:  
— Мне скучно. Развлекаюсь, как могу.  
Джим принялся ругаться и ругался так громко и долго, что охрип.  
Информация? Штатный телепат? Спок?  
Джим продолжал идти. Не потому, что велел беловолосый псих, а затем, что иначе осталось бы лечь и умереть. И, чёрт, он и так ведь почти умер!  
Идти становилось всё тяжелей, а небо постепенно темнело, светлой — и нестерпимо! — оставалась теперь только полоса горизонта. Глядя на неё слезящимися от ветра глазами, оскальзываясь, падая и поднимаясь, Джим пропустил момент.  
В тот момент громко сказали:  
— Капитан! Капитан Кирк!  
Но Джим упал в последний раз, не сумел подняться и отключился — лицом в обжигающе горячий снег. 

***  
По крайней мере, здесь был огонь. Трещал, поплясывая на какой-то оранжевой соломе. Джим некоторое время на него поморгал и понял, что лежать ему тепло, но неудобно. И — обнимают. Крепко, не по-женски, собственнически. Джим слепо пнул кого-то приблизительно в район паха и, сильно дёрнувшись, освободился. Откатился в сторону. Сел. Увидел Спока — вид у старшего помощника был растрёпанный и несколько болезненный. Пещеру увидел (низкие тёмные своды) и дальше, в её глубине — каких-то ящериц, довольно крупных, футов трёх в длину, и непропорционально большеголовых. Ящерицы спали, сбившись в тесную кучу. Спок прижимал руку к животу.  
— Что происходит, чёрт возьми?!  
Одна из ящериц подняла тупоносую морду и покосилась на Джима с осмысленным недовольством.  
— Я вас ударил, коммандер. Прошу прощения.  
Спок склонил голову, и Джим приметил, что вулканца бьёт мелкая дрожь.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Холодно, — несколько беспомощно признался Спок. — Полагаю, мне следовало бы доложить обстановку, сэр.  
— Садитесь ближе к огню, — поглядел на ящериц. — Нам было бы теплее в обнимку.  
— Я вижу, что вам неприятен физический контакт. Но я был бы благодарен.  
— Идите сюда.  
Спок подкинул ещё соломы из кучи в углу, потом подсел близко. Чувствовать его рядом, плечо к плечу, было странно, но не страшно — и, да, тепло.  
— Докладывайте.  
— Исходя из имеющихся данных, я предполагаю, что в плену на планете нас удерживает разумная сущность-телепат, именующая себя богом.  
— О, да. Так он мне и представился. Псих.  
— В пределах данной планеты его действительно можно назвать… всемогущим. Несмотря на всю нелогичность концепции бога.  
— Чего он от нас хочет?  
— Он испытывает скуку. По неизвестным мне причинам покинуть планету он не хочет или не может, а жизнь на планете для него довольно однообразна.  
Одна из ящериц поднялась на длинные голенастые лапы и чихнула, недоуменно разглядывая костёр.  
— Из всех разумных форм жизни присутствуют только рептилии, которых вы видите перед собой. Они стадные, растительноядные, обладают разумом, но пока что ещё не достигли уровня развития, достаточного для орудийных манипуляций и поддержания огня.  
Джим ещё поразглядывал ящериц. Возможно, через миллион лет они тоже полетят в космос.  
— Что этому богу нужно от нас?  
Спок сдавленно выдохнул.  
— Скорее, сэр, от меня. Насколько я могу предположить, я был похищен первым и имел с этой сущностью более длительный контакт, чем вы.  
Тут Спок зябко поёжился, и Джим заподозрил неладное:  
— Что он с вами делал?  
— Я телепат, сэр.  
— И?  
— Мой разум показался ему привлекательным.  
— Было очень мерзко?  
Спок промолчал.  
— Спок?  
— Мысли… в беспорядке, — отстраненно прошептал тот. — Но я способен функционировать удовлетворительно. Ему скучно, как он сказал. Ему были полезны и интересны знания, которые он от меня воспринял.  
— Чёрт.  
— Он оценил концепцию Первой Директивы и счёл её разумной. Ваша личность, капитан, его также заинтересовала. В этом, вероятно, причина вашего нахождения рядом со мной.  
— Он планирует нас отсюда выпустить?  
— Он сказал, что мы сможем покинуть планету, если я сумею извлечь из вашего сознания код, который он туда поместил.  
— Он ублюдок, — у Джима сделалось холодно в районе желудка.  
— Как я уже упоминал, ему скучно.  
Джим подавил порыв вскочить и… что-то сделать. А у Спока лицо было холодное и замкнутое.  
— Мне не в полной мере ясны его мотивы, но планета окружена защитным полем, которое глушит любые сигналы. Нас не найдут, сэр.  
— Я не могу позволить вам…  
Джим не сумел закончить предложение, подскочить и что-то сделать тоже не смог. Спок молчал. Ящерицы сонно возились.  
— Чтобы повеселить какого-то урода!  
Спок продолжал мелко подрагивать. Джим видел, что за пределами пещеры совсем темно и валит снег.  
— Учитывая скорость расхода, топлива хватит на четыре целых и шесть десятых часа, сэр. Мой организм прекратит функционировать в связи с переохлаждением через восемь и семь десятых часа. Вы, вероятно, продержитесь несколько дольше. Примерно десять и два десятых часа.  
Джим сцепил зубы: умереть не казалось ему такой уж отталкивающей альтернативой. Интересно, как Спок отнесся бы к тому, что обнаружит в мозгах у своего капитана? Но спросил Джим другое:  
— Вы тоже слышите эту музыку, мистер Спок?  
— Да, сэр. Сущность полагает, это должно сделать наше с вами нахождение на планете более приятным.  
— И никаких других путей спасения?  
— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Мы ограничены во времени.  
Джим лихорадочно думал. Вулканец, даже если он вулканец, не обязан погибать вместе со своим капитаном.  
— Я не воспользуюсь полученной от вас информацией, сэр.  
Джим кивнул. Наверно, Спок счёл это согласием. Но Джим всё равно испугался пальцев на своём лице и в последний момент попытался вырваться и, возможно, опять ударить вулканца.

***  
Он тяжело дышал, уткнувшись Споку в живот, а тот крепко прижимал его затылок своей тяжелой горячей ладонью и повторял:  
— Простите, сэр, простите, простите...  
— Нашёл? — сдавленно пробормотал Джим.  
— Да, сэр.  
— И чего ты ждёшь?  
— Простите, сэр. Простите, простите…  
— Да чёрт бы тебя побрал! Ну!  
Тогда комм ожил. 

Злой и перепуганный МакКой ошивался в транспортаторной. Он оглядел прибывших, потыкал трикодером и внезапно, без предупреждения, всадил вулканцу гипоспрей. Вулканец закатил глаза и обмяк, даже не успев вставить своё веское логичное слово. После этого доктор строго велел:  
— Джим, возьми себя в руки, — и повёл Джима в лазарет, попутно рассказывая. Джим никак не мог заставить себя понять, при чем здесь шестьдесят ящериц, которых зачем-то непрерывно лечил Боунз, и откуда эти ящерицы вообще взялись. У Джима невыносимо ломило оттаивающие пальцы, встречающиеся люди улыбались ему так, будто всё про него знают — мерзенько и с жалостью улыбались.  
Видимо, своим клиническим непониманием он рассердил Боунза, потому что тоже получил порцию чего-то липкого, тёмного и мигом затащившего Джима в болото сна

***  
Леонард всегда знал, что сопьётся — вопрос пары миссий, без сомнения.  
Он что? Он ничего. Он кормил трибблов, когда придурок с комплексом бога утащил его с «Энтерпрайза» и высадил на какой-то зачуханной планетке. У придурка были щуплые плечи и старомодные очочки в тонкой металлической оправе, и на планетке не оказалось даже электроснабжения. Леонард ненавидел, когда начинается всякое дерьмо, а это оно и было. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас Леонарда не били и иглы ему под ногти не запихивали.  
Его всего лишь заставили лечить ящериц. Шестьдесят штук. У ящериц был нежно-осенний окрас и большие страдающие глаза замечательного золотистого цвета.  
Очкарик сказал:  
— Перед вами, доктор, первобытное человеческое стадо, которое через несколько сотен тысяч лет могло бы превратиться в прекрасную цивилизацию. Но они больны и вымрут. Я в пределах этого мира бог и, следовательно, всемогущ, но случайно занесенная инопланетная зараза вне моей компетенции. Действуйте.  
— Первая Директива, — слабо запротестовал Леонард.  
У ящериц наблюдались явные проблемы с дыханием. «Человеческое стадо» хрипело, свистело и стонало. Леонард не позволил бы так страдать даже трибблу.  
«Одним должностным преступлением больше, одним меньше», — подумал он.  
Напоследок его укусили. Но на место возвратили — он тут же вколол себе вакцину от бешенства.  
А еще Леонард наблюдал нервный срыв у вулканца и теперь мог считать, что видел в этой Вселенной всё.

***  
В душной, жарко прогретой комнате стены были белыми, а углы скруглёнными, сглаженными, сведёнными на нет. Несло кровью и сексом. Были простыни — кремовые, скользкие, пахнущие цветочно. Джим подошёл к кровати, сбросил с себя одежду и лёг на спину. И остался так лежать.  
— Мистер Кирк, пожалуйста. проснитесь. Сэр.  
Проснуться Джим был бы рад, но та дрянь, которую вколол Боунз, тянула обратно в болото, к жару округлой комнаты, в которой с Джимом делали всякое.

***  
Вулканская истерика выглядит так: вулканец сидит на койке, вцепившись в её край, и утверждает, что ему нужно в каюту и двадцать часов медитации. Никого к себе не подпускает, оставляет вмятины на металлической раме кровати. Не вина Леонарда в том, что он в конце концов сдался. Вулканец, правда, истерил дальше: дёргал доктора каждый час с требованием отчитаться о состоянии капитана корабля немедленно. А что капитан? У капитана легкое обморожение конечностей, предотвращенная пневмония и непредотвращенное (но это тоже не вина Леонарда) нервное истощение.  
Леонард пообещал себе, что обязательно, всенепременно сопьётся, начнёт сразу после смены.

***  
Спока прежде потрясало, насколько хрупки терранцы физически и насколько крепки — ментально. Он всегда думал: людей должны непоправимо ломать и калечить их бесчисленные горести и радости. А люди живут дальше. Всё помнят, всё чувствуют, но идут вперёд. Спок не понимает, как у них это выходит, потому что вулканцы вынуждены останавливать, удерживать, убивать эмоции, чтобы те не убили разум. Физическая хрупкость терранцев вводит в заблуждение. Теперь уже Спок свыкся и научился в отдельных случаях отказываться от поспешных выводов. 

***  
Локальный кризис, связанный с исчезновением трёх старших офицеров экипажа, был преодолён. Отоспавшись, Джим явился на мостик и первым делом велел запустить полномасштабную проверку инженерных и информационных систем корабля в поисках уязвимостей. Весь мостик пялился на Джима, но Джим знал про себя: бодр, свеж, выбрит. Поэтому он улыбнулся всем сразу и сообщил:  
— Летим дальше. Все подробности происшествия — в моём отчёте. Завтра. Чехов, рассчитай курс до Эльфиды VI.  
— Есть, сэр.  
— Сулу, доложи обстановку за время моего отсутствия. Потом можешь отправляться спать. Твоя смена подзатянулась.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Никаких происшествий. Большая часть времени была посвящена розыскным мероприятиям и исследованию планеты. Разрешите уточнить, сэр?  
— Да?  
— Каково состояние здоровья коммандера Спока, сэр? Как скоро он приступит к исполнению своих обязанностей?  
Сулу выглядел искренне заинтересованным и даже несколько обеспокоенным. Как и Чехов, как и Ухура, как и Дженкинс, дежуривший сегодня за научной станцией. Более того, Джим поймал себя на мысли, что и ему самому самочувствие зеленокровного… небезразлично.  
— Состояние мистера Спока стабильно. Через двадцать часов он приступит к исполнению своих обязанностей в полном объёме. Сулу, иди спать. От твоего вида скулы сводит и тянет зевать.  
На панорамном экране, в черноте космоса, висели оранжевые солнца. Походили на апельсины — фильтры милосердно глушили их ослепительное горение. Смена прошла сонно, спокойно и тихо — Джима в конце концов отпустило неясное внутреннее томление.  
Боунз, верно, давно спал — бедный усталый доктор заслуживал отдых. Джим с некоторых пор ощущал перед ним смутную вину и некоторую робость. 

***  
В каюте Джим не хранил ничего важного или ценного в сентиментальном смысле — никаких статуэток, фамильных ларцов и любовных писем прапрадеда к прапрабабке. Сантименты — в задницу. Каюта Джима обязана быть безопасной, и, значит, при сбое работы гравитатора случайная хрень ни в коем случае не пробьёт Джиму коробочку.  
Но, пожалуй, было в каюте несколько безлико — этакая сиротская серость. Джим ощутил даже лёгкую неловкость, когда в три семнадцать раздался деликатный стук в дверь, а на пороге обнаружился первый помощник. Выглядел… «Бессмысленно, — подумал Джим, — бессмысленно ему приходить». Выглядел совершенно обычно. Может, чуть бледней. И смотрел Джиму куда-то за плечо. Но попросил разрешения войти. Для конфиденциального разговора. Джиму не понравилась идея насчёт пригласить в безопасную безликую каюту _вулканца_. Но он посторонился, впуская Спока, кивнул ему на единственное кресло. Он не знал, стоит ли предложить напиток, и если стоит, то какой.  
Дальше вышло вот как:  
— Капитан, некоторые моменты произошедшего инцидента требуют обсуждения.  
— Господи, Спок! Ты побывал у меня в мозгах! Как думаешь, после этого ты сумеешь называть меня Джимом? Вне мостика?  
Левая бровь — вверх. Пробует:  
— Так точно, Джим. Терранцы такие… нелогичные. Полагаю, это один из поведенческих императивов вашей расы — увеличение степени социальной близости означает пропорциональное увеличение чувства коллективной безопасности.  
Насчёт чувства безопасности — Джим его ни хрена не ощущал. Но кивнул.  
— МакКой позволил тебе покинуть каюту? Я имею в виду, ты же вроде как должен лежать в постели?  
— Состояние моего здоровья удовлетворительно, доктор МакКой сделал соответствующее заключение.  
— Хорошо. Так что ты хотел обсудить?  
Пауза, наполненная мучительными попытками безразличия и холодной отстраненности — вулканцам самим не смешно? Мучительные попытки увенчиваются, Джиму знобко.  
— Я обязан об этом говорить, Джим, согласно долгу первого помощника и гражданина Вулкана. Я в достаточной степени осознаю всю тяжесть и болезненность данной беседы, однако обязан обеспечить вас необходимой информацией.  
Руки у Спока точь-в-точь как у того ублюдка, и как же тяжело.  
— Я… я буду благодарен за её предоставление.  
_Вообще-то убирайся. Я не хочу ничего слышать. Возможно, позже. Лет через двадцать._  
— Об этом не принято говорить, но четыреста двадцать шесть вулканцев на настоящий момент лишены гражданства и изгнаны с планеты за отказ от контроля эмоций и следования путем логики. Эти вулканцы не поддерживают свои родственные связи, их местоположение не отслеживается, их деяния не подсудны вулканскому суду, и вулканский Совет старейшин не несет ответственность за их преступления. Вы стали… жертвой преступных действий такого изгнанного представителя нашей расы. Я не могу выразить всю глубину моего…  
— Твоего?  
— Отчаяния.  
— Здорово. Серьёзно — здорово!  
— Простите?  
Джим бы простил — честное слово.  
— Вымести всё дерьмо с планеты и сделать вид, что не знаешь о его существовании. Удобно и практично!  
— Не все из изгнанных вулканцев являются преступниками по межгалактическому законодательству. Большинство из них в течение всей жизни не преступает черту закона. Их изгнание за пределы планеты считается логичной формой воздействия на нарушителей и надежной мерой поддержания стабильности общества.  
— Я так и понял. Вулканскому правительству не интересно, что некоторые из бывших граждан хватают и трахают всё, что движется. Дальше?  
Спок моргнул.  
— Я полагаю, в вашем случае имел место вулканский пон-фарр. О нём тоже не принято говорить.  
— Ваша маленькая грязная тайна?  
— Я знаком с этой идиомой. Она отражает суть проблемы. Считается, что большую часть жизни вулканцы асексуальны и не склонны к беспорядочному совокуплению. Однако вулканский репродуктивный цикл имеет протяженность в семь лет и завершается периодом полной утраты контроля над эмоциями, пон-фарром. Вулканский мужчина в этот период ощущает непреодолимое стремление к физическому и ментальному слиянию с другим индивидом. У него начинается «лихорадка крови», плак-тау, которая завершается совокуплением либо безумием и смертью.  
— Спермотоксикоз.  
— Изгнанник по имени Сандр, находясь в состоянии плак-тау, подверг вас насильственному слиянию и установил с вами традиционную для партнеров ментальную связь, что позволило ему сохранить свой рассудок и жизнь. Выпейте воды, Джим. Прошу вас.  
Пауза для ответа.  
— Я увидел признаки функционирующей ментальной связи в вашем сознании. Вулканцы — телепатическая раса. Мы подвержены воздействию чужих эмоций и испытываем трудности интеграции в эмоционально активные социумы. Наличие ментального партнера выступает необходимым условием стабильности психики любого вулканца. Изгнанные индивиды, как правило, безвозвратно утрачивают такие связи.  
Пауза. Длиннее.  
— Связь не предполагает возможности прямого воздействия на мысли и поведение партнера, однако позволяет использовать ресурсы его психики Ваш «партнёр», грубо злоупотребляя связью, использует резервы вашей нервной системы. Вам необходимо обратиться к Совету старейшин Вулкана для прерывания незаконно установленной связи. Выпейте воды. В противном случае я вынужден буду пригласить доктора МакКоя…  
— Хочешь знать, что я обо всём этом думаю? Катились бы в задницу все ублюдки. Мне плевать, кто там умрёт от недотраха и за что отвечают или не отвечают ваши ушастые старейшины. Я знаю точно, что мне не понравилось лежать с членом в заднице, и класть мне на «лихорадку крови». Заодно с ментальными связями. Я был бы счастлив ничего не знать о Вулкане и ни разу в жизни не встретить ни одного остроухого гоблина.  
— Ваше желание естественно. Я считаю вас очень смелым и сильным человеком.  
— Я на твои уши всё время смотрю и на пальцы. Уши у тебя как у того ублюдка, а пальцы вроде тех, которые он в меня засовывал… Что?  
— Так делала моя мать. Она утверждает, что это жест поддержки и сочувствия.  
Джим посмотрел на чужую ладонь поверх своей, аккуратную. У Джима ногти были острижены грубо, неровно, а местами обкусаны. Желание бить, кричать, плевать в лицо умирало в корчах, с адской болью в области сердца.  
Но умирало.

 

**Глава 6. Амазонки и эмоциональные переносы**

Лейтенанту Ухуре чертовски шли тяжелые медные кольца, серьги, браслеты и ожерелья, и её бронзовое тело, испещренное золотыми узорами, походило на тело языческой богини. Славно, что есть на свете несуразная стандартная форма Звёздного флота — иначе Джим не сумел бы перестать пялиться, и однажды его уволили бы за сексуальные домогательства. Ухура стояла на транспортаторной площадке в одной набедренной повязке и гордо держала спину — ждала отправления, презирая взгляды.  
— Не слишком рискуй! Твоя задача — вытащить Спока!, — напомнил ей Джим в последний момент, но она успела только мотнуть подбородком. Поздно.  
Джим думал о планете с условным обозначение «Темискара-26». Матриархально-гендерная дискриминация в основе культуры, странный сплав первобытности и варп-технологий. Местные женщины пляшут голыми в полнолуние и приносят в дар своей богине дилитиевые кристаллы. Одна из них изобрела варп-двигатель, а другая создала свод законов, закрепляющих за половиной населения Темискары статус «говорящих орудий труда». Местные женщины красивы даже по межгалактическим стандартам — у них скульптурно вылепленные тела золотистого цвета. Они опасны — в программы их школьного обучения введено девять боевых дисциплин. Живут в вечном ожидании бунта. И у них какие-то странные представления о любви и сексе — Джим с первого раза не понял, а разбираться не стал, потому что, откровенно говоря, ему плевать. Там внизу Спок, попавший в переплёт из-за ошибки ксенокультуролога. Он останется жив, если лейтенант Ухура сумеет найти с этими инопланетными амазонками общий язык.  
Джим посмотрел на часы: три тридцать шесть. Ждать Джим не любил.  
В какой-то странной связи он принялся думать о сексе. Возможно, так на Джима подействовала первобытно-дикая красота тела Ухуры, внезапно явленная экипажу. Нет, подумал Джим. Его собственное тело сейчас секса не хотело. И, припомнил, больше полугода у него ведь никого не было. Иной раз случались, разумеется, стандартные утренние «неудобства», легко разрешаемые в д ** _у_** ше. Никаких эротических переживаний — голая физиология. А ведь, помнил Джим, прежде, так давно, что уж и не верилось, «сносило крышу». Возможно, гормоны юности и чувственная полнота ранней молодости — сейчас Джим помнил, но уже не очень понимал. Возвратно-поступательные движения, острый запах пота, чужая тёплая кожа, вызывающая и откровенная телесность, в конце взрывающаяся мигом нелепого восторга. Джим теперь не хотел секса. Возможно, наконец пресытился: в первый год после сексуального дебюта у него было около десятка партнёрш — девушки из старших классов, одна из соседок, женщина лет тридцати пяти, кажется. Он всегда был привлекателен. После окончания школы ситуация не переменилась — он вёл довольно беспорядочную во всех смыслах жизнь, его связи были коротки и бестолковы, а лет двадцати он впервые попробовал однополые отношения — но даже не помнил своего первого партнера. Скорее всего, был пьян. Учёба в Академии добавила экзотики — разноцветная кожа, инопланетные феромоны, чуждая физиология.  
«Пресытился. Нагулялся. Точно», — с облегчением думал Джим. Это не потому, что с ним непорядок. С ним, конечно, непорядок, но в другом. Джим не скучал по сексу. Он тосковал по прикосновениям и теплу. Тосковал, но даже мысль о прикосновениях продолжала где-то глубоко внутри поднимать в нём глухое отторжение. Тепло. Да. Пожалуй. Тепла бы ему хватило.  
Джим раздраженно передернул плечами — время ожидания тянулось невыносимо медленно. Три пятьдесят шесть. Живы они там хоть? Внизу?  
Живы, живы…  
Перевел взгляд на навигатора, будто видя Чехова впервые. Уже не зеленый и не юнец, но по-прежнему — самый молодой член команды. Пяти лет миссии достаточно, чтобы повзрослеть. Он раздвинулся в плечах, в его движениях сквозила теперь неторопливая уверенность мужчины, знающего свои возможности и пределы. Притом, подумал Джим, Чехов умудрился сохранить странную, необъяснимую невинность. Чехов, знал Джим, спал в увольнительных с представителями как минимум десятка рас, курил от случая к случаю, а однажды Джим тащил его, пьяного в хлам, на себе до точки транспортации. Кажется, на Кардассе. Тем не менее — невинность. Он не знал, как Чехов умудрился: в удивленно распахнутых глазах вечно сияют доверчивый интерес и полная открытость, какие бывают у детей. Он по-прежнему не понимает многих намёков и шуток — ему объясняет Сулу. Ходят слухи, с Сулу Чехов тоже как-то оказался в одной постели. Скорее всего, отлично выспался. Бедняга Сулу.  
Четыре ноль три. Секс, амазонки и Спок. А Ухура в костюме праматери Евы. Жив ли Спок?

***  
«Жив», — понял Спок, возвращаясь в сознание. Он обнаружил себя в помещении правильной прямоугольной формы с длиной стен примерно десяти с половиной и тринадцати футов. Очевидно, помещение и прежде эксплуатировалось в качестве места заключения (возможно, на довольно длительные сроки), потому что в нём густо пахло нечистотами. Скудное освещение обеспечивалось единственным узким окном на высоте пятнадцати футов от пола. Окно было чрезвычайно мало — фут на фут — и не предполагало возможности покинуть помещение даже при хорошей физической подготовке и старании. В углу помещения располагалась емкость для отправления естественных нужд. Более никакими предметами меблировки помещение обременено не было.  
Бетонный пол, на котором Спок теперь сидел, был чрезвычайно холодным и неудобным для отдыха — однако с болью в рёбрах и вывихнутом голеностопном суставе Спок более или менее успешно справлялся. Что не отменяло необходимости медитации. Однако медитация в нынешней ситуации представлялась непозволительной. Вместо неё Спок направил свои усилия на анализ произошедшего. В произошедшем очевидна была вина не только доктора Хи Чанга и энсина Роджерс, но и самого Спока. Доктор ксенокультурологии Хи Чанг выдвинул не подкрепленное фактами (и даже прямо им противоречащее) предположение о патриархальном общественном укладе государства, с представителями которого необходимо было совершить первый дипломатический контакт. Энсин Роджерс, компилируя доклад доктора Хи Чанга, представила его предположения в качестве подтвержденного исследователями вывода. Спок же не потрудился самостоятельно ознакомиться с отчетами полевых исследователей, слишком занятый экспериментами с бетозианской бактерией-невидимкой. Вероятно, поэтому его диалог с представителями местной власти оказался неконструктивным и завершился грубым физическим воздействием спустя три целых пять десятых минуты.  
Оценить время, прошедшее с момента утраты сознания, Спок не сумел, а сейчас обнаружил, что лишён всего необходимого оборудования и даже собственной одежды — но его бедра оставили целомудренно прикрытыми полосой плотной ткани синтетического происхождения, а шею охватили лоскутом крепкого эластичного материала, возможно, натуральной кожи (ошейник?). Исключительно под влиянием внутреннего императива, требующего во всех случаях поступать в соответствии с должностной инструкцией, Спок потратил четыре минуты на попытки выломать металлическую дверь, а после всё же приступил к медитации.  
Вероятнее всего, его вскоре освободят. Капитан Кирк — Джим — отличается настойчивостью и неортодоксальностью мышления. Если же скорое освобождение из плена по каким-либо причинам невозможно, Споку тем более понадобятся силы. 

***  
Четыре двадцать девять. Двадцать минут до первого планового выхода на связь.  
Сулу принялся выстукивать пальцами какой-то знакомый мотивчик и этим сам напросился: Джим переключил внимание на своего рулевого. Понял, что, в общем, ничего о нём не знает. Не считая увлечения ботаникой, разумеется. Итак. Мальчики или девочки? Возможно, какая-нибудь тайная безответная любовь?  
Сулу часто улыбается, но Джим давно приметил, что за большинством улыбок рулевого ничего нет — они сходят с лица так же легко, как и появляются, совершенно не отражаясь в глазах. Вообще же по невозмутимости и неэмоциональности Сулу, вероятно, уступает только Споку. А Спок, как любой нормальный вулканец, презирает эмоции и трахается раз в семь лет. Чёрт побери.  
Десять минут до сеанса связи. Если что — забирать к чёртовой матери. Плевать на аборигенов. 

***  
Через десять и три десятых минуты Спок был прерван. Крепкие, высокие женщины — обе ростом едва ли ниже Спока — вошли в помещение и вынудили пленника подняться на ноги. После чего одна из них (с волосами насыщенного оттенка сплава меди с цинком и оловом) коротко ударила Спока по лицу (очевидно, в качестве превентивной меры), а другая прикрепила к его ошейнику длинную цепь. Затем Спока подтолкнули к выходу из камеры, сопровождая толчки фразами, интонационно соответствующими конструктам делинквентной лексики.  
Женщины обладали силой, практически сопоставимой с силой самого Спока, и были вооружены, поэтому сопротивление он счёл неразумным, даже несмотря на оставленные свободными руки. Его провели по коридору длиной примерно девяносто шесть футов и два дюйма. Коридор завершился внезапно ярким, режущим глаза светом (возможно, последствия травмы головы).  
Свет означал местное солнце в зените, под ногами розовел песок, а температура окружающей среды оказалась весьма комфортной по вулканским меркам. Полукругом, тяжелым и тёмным нагромождением, высились трибуны — Спок перед ними ощутил необъяснимый с точки зрения логики трепет. Трибуны были полны и шумны. И арена этого… заведения. Арена была огромна тоже. Спок затруднялся определить её размеры.  
Ему и не позволили — снова грубо ткнули между лопаток, понукая двигаться. Двигаться к лейтенанту Ухуре, как теперь разобрал Спок. Лейтенант располагалась на одной из ближайших трибун, в облачении, соответствующем местной моде, подчеркивающем все достоинства фигуры лейтенанта. Спока еще раз толкнули, теперь, очевидно, добиваясь, чтобы он встал перед лейтенантом на колени.  
Спок не видел причин упрямиться.  
— Целуйте ноги, коммандер, — прошептала Споку лейтенант без каких-либо объяснений, касаясь пальцами плеча Спока. — Пожалуйста, быстрее!  
Спок не знал, куда именно целовать, поэтому ткнулся в район левой щиколотки, где кожа лейтенанта была тонкой, нежной и влажной от пота. Догадался: прикосновение к плечу означает закрепление локационного чипа. А щиколотка лейтенанта к тому же отвечала всем требованиям вулканских эталонов гармонии женского тела — это Спок отметил автоматически.  
— Ещё! Не останавливайтесь. Они хотят, чтобы вы сражались на арене с каким-то местным чудовищем. Нужно тянуть время: пять минут до поднятия на корабль. У меня есть фазер, но я не думаю, что его применение… молчите! Я здесь за королеву или что-то вроде… Поэтому меня не трогают.  
Тут трибуны взревели, шибая ненавистью и восторгом. Не давая времени сориентироваться, Спока вздернули на ноги, толкнули за ограждение арены.  
Спок увидел зверя, а зверь — Спока. Из-за спины едва расслышал приглушенный вскрик лейтенанта.  
Зверь представлял собой четвероногое существо, гривастое, страдающее. Ростом в холке футов шести. Большое. Не огромное, но способное причинить Споку значительный ущерб.  
Вероятно, под такой густой шерстью существу было жарко, а шум его пугал. В Споке зверь видел виновника своих страданий и низко, угрожающе зарычал. Спок заглянул зверю в глаза. Оранжевая радужка, вытянутые зрачки.  
Очень осмысленный и очень болезненный взгляд.  
— Две минуты, коммандер! — закричала лейтенант Ухура.  
Спок не хотел причинять зверю дополнительные страдания. Он протянул руку. Зверь прижал к голове маленькие уши и полуприкрыл глаза. Потом дрогнул всем телом, взвизгнул и прыгнул.  
Падая на спину, Спок успел коснуться контактных точек зверя и провалился в чужое терпкое, дикое, но вполне разумное сознание, наполненное запахом мокрой шерсти, воспоминаниями о кнутах и ударах током, горьким осознанием несправедливости боли и страхом.  
— Поднимают! — закричала лейтенант, и Спок не успел прервать контакт.  
Эти мгновения он был существом, а существо было Споком. Продолжали литься ярость, страдание, непонимание. Они сломали едва восстановленный контроль над эмоциями, и вместе с существом Спок завыл об оставленной в родной пещере самке, её мягкой шерсти и тёплых боках. О свободе и запахе холодного белого леса. О горячей крови на снегу, о быстром беге. О быстрых толчках в тело самки, о полных жёлтых лунах и о детёнышах. О жизни.  
В следующий момент жар сменился холодом, а песок — ровной чистой поверхностью транспортаторной площадки. 

***  
Ухура ругалась с чувством, матерно, придерживая сползающую набедренную повязку, но повязка та сейчас мало кого могла заинтересовать.  
— Охрану сюда! — заорал Монтгомери Скотт.  
На площадке, сцепившись в ком, выли: существо самого дикого и опасного вида (клыки, когти), бурое и лохматое, и… коммандер Спок. Тоже выл.  
— Не стрелять!  
Лицо у Спока было пустое, в царапинах и тоже дикое. Он ещё повыл (голос у коммандера оказался низкий и страшный), а потом оттолкнулся от существа и, пошатываясь, поднялся. И он ведь руками набедренную повязку не придерживал, стоял как есть — совершенно голый. Посмотрел на Джима без тени узнавания, жадно, и Джима прошибло холодным п ** _о_** том. Это был знакомый взгляд — тот, которым окинул его Спок — только Джим не помнил, откуда. И во всём голом вулканце было знакомое, пугающее. Пятясь, Джим никак не мог отвести взгляда от бесстыдно-крупного члена коммандера.  
Наваждение схлынуло: громко топая, ворвались краснорубашечники, а Спок моргнул, замерев, и стал собой.  
— Не стреляйте, — повторил он. — Это существо обладает разумом и интеллектом. Я его успокоил, более оно не опасно.  
— Кто-нибудь ранен? — теперь вбежал МакКой, размахивая трикодером.  
Остановился. Посозерцал Спока. Хмыкнул. Уважительно присвистнул. Обернулся к Джиму:  
— Самое время выпить, приятель?

****  
Существо звалось Рррр и жило в пещере у реки. Река и пещера названий не имели, но право здесь жить Рррр завоевал когтями и кровью врагов. Свою самку Рррр тоже завоевал, давно. Теперь уже Рррр был немолод, но и не стар — он по-прежнему жил в пещере, и все его дети охотились сами. Охота была хороша, и самка была хороша — до того времени, когда явились несущие запах смерти и забрали Рррра из пещеры, чтобы посадить в жаркую яму и мучить.  
Так, по крайней мере, рассказал Спок, побывавший в чужом сознании.  
Теперь же, сытый и подлатанный МакКоем («Я доктор, а не ветеринар!»), Рррр крепко спал в одной из камер, просторной и холодной. Бедняга жил в непрекращающемся температурном стрессе не меньше месяца.  
Джим ходил на него смотреть: Рррр напоминал медведя, но в плоской морде действительно угадывался интеллект. МакКой ворчал, никак не желая умолкнуть: натащили на корабль блох, паразитов, вирусов и бактерий. И обязательно: «Эта тварь взбесится и кого-нибудь убьёт!»  
Зато Спок, застегнутый на все пуговицы, отутюженный и еще более официальный, чем прежде, сообщил:  
— Я полагаю, что сумею достаточно точно определить координаты места обитания этого существа. Думаю, логичным и в некотором роде справедливым было бы транспортировать его домой. Сразу после получения всех необходимых сведений о расе, разумеется.  
Джиму предстояло составить отчёт о произошедшем с такой ловкостью и аккуратностью, чтобы ни один проверяющий не усомнился: команда всё сделала правильно, и не её вина, что Первый контакт как-то не задался.  
На Спока Джим не смотрел, смотреть смысла не было.

***  
Во сне Джим опять бежал, срывая дыхание и обжигая босые ноги о песок.  
Проснувшись, долго не мог сообразить, где он и почему. При десятипроцентной освещенности каюта казалась пещерой, и по её углам прятались вещи, о которых Джим знать и помнить не хотел. Сделал освещение ярче, вытравливая из каюты тени. Всё равно горбились какие-то силуэты и плыли чёрные пятна. Джим никак не мог заставить себя снова закрыть глаза, расслабиться и спать. Поэтому лежал, глядя в потолок. Потолок был скучен, и Джим, не имея сил сосредоточиться на подсчёте овец, стал думать о Споке, первобытном лохматом гуманоиде, снова Споке, его нагом сухощавом теле, руках, способных смять металлический каркас биокровати.  
К пяти часам утра по корабельному времени, отчаявшись и подрагивая от нервного возбуждения, принялся щупать своё собственное сознание изнутри — или как-то так. Дергать воспоминание за воспоминанием с маниакальной неспособностью прекратить.  
Джим принялся выискивать ту самую связь, или нить, или как её там, уже заранее зная, что зря и не стоит.  
Умный человек плюнул бы и забыл, или сходил бы к Скотти выпить, и уж тем более не стал бы тыкать пальцем в подживающую рану (Джим делал, как умный человек, уже пять дней, и даже почти преуспел).  
Но — идиотом был, идиотом и остался (так говорит Боунз, а Боунз прав во всём, что касается межличностных отношений и вообще того, что творится в головах людей). В общем, Джим не остановился, когда еще мог, а затем стало поздно: потянуло цветочным, а в конечностях образовалась слабость.  
Скорее почувствовал, чем понял или увидел. _Это_ было толстое и грубое, как всунутый в Джима вулканский член, и да, оно сидело в голове.  
С трудом поднявшись, Джим проковылял до унитаза, и его вырвало. Ещё и ещё, выворачивая желчью и, в конце концов, всухую.  
Проблевавшись, Джим привёл себя в порядок, натянул форму и отправился к Споку.

***  
Что касается Леонарда, то его ни о чем не спросили, а то бы он сказал, что планетка — дерьмо. Вот что случается, когда до власти дорываются такие сучки, как его бывшая женушка. Один в один ведь!  
Леонард сказал это Кристине, та обиделась и теперь демонстративно молчала, заполняя журналы учёта. Это она бывшую, конечно, не знает, иначе б не обижалась.  
Смена из-за Кристининой обиды текла теперь вяло и дремотно, единственный пациент, энсин Челтон, ветряночная страдалица, спала, в ближайшее время ухудшаться не планируя. Это не к тому, что Леонард хотел бы смену повеселей. Его всё устраивало, ей-богу. Он совершенно не мечтал о красной тревоге или спешных вызовах в каюты.  
Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Чепэл перестала дуться и что-нибудь сказала.  
И она, представьте, сказала.

***  
А было ведь пять утра по корабельному времени, и палубы сумрачно молчали. Джим это осознал, когда уже стукнул пару раз в дверь каюты своего старпома. Возможно, не следовало.  
Но дверь, подумав пару мгновений, распахнулась.  
В пять утра по корабельному только Спок мог выглядеть строго, почти парадно — он и выглядел. Странным образом вид его успокоил Джима — хоть на что-то парадная чопорность старпома сгодилась. И ещё: Спок ничего не спросил, впустил и замер в ожидании (здесь бы следовало извиниться и уйти).  
Однажды, в первую неделю совместной службы, Джим подумал, что в каюте Спока койка заправлена по Уставу, стулья расставлены в соответствии с Уставом, а в рамочках на стенах висят выдержки из Устава.  
Он ошибся. В каюте Спока было уютно — гораздо уютней, чем у самого Джима. Царил почему-то полумрак, и в нём Джим приметил ковёр затейливого узора, пару гобеленов на стенах, витые свечи. От свечей шло мягкое, приглушенно-желтое сияние, и пахло не стеарином или воском, а чем-то остро-свежим, вроде мяты, но тоньше. То ли от запаха, то ли с недосыпу, но у Джима зазвенело в голове.  
Он захотел спросить: «И где же Устав?» Или сказать: «А у тебя мило, только зачем свечки?» Или закричать: «Убери эту штуку у меня из мозгов!» Но вместо этого стоял и молчал, чувствуя себя страшно усталым и от усталости отупелым.  
А Спок, видимо, решил проявить проницательность:  
— Это свечи для медитации, Джим. Я медитировал.  
— Я тебе помешал.  
— Полагаю, нет. Я знал, что вы изъявите желание поговорить.  
Джим сжал и разжал кулаки.  
— Я не хочу говорить. Я хочу, чтобы ты просто убрал эту штуку у меня из головы. Она сводит меня с ума. Вам же не нужен сошедший с ума капитан? И я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты не подал рапорт. Мне кажется, я всё-таки уже слетел с катушек, но этого почему-то никто не замечает.  
— Сядьте сюда, пожалуйста. Я не могу убрать связь, Джим. Я уже говорил вам, что разорвать её способны только старейшины. Обычно же связь прерывается со смертью одного из партнеров.  
— Я сойду с ума.  
— Я уже указывал вам на то, что сама по себе связь не способна влиять на ваше сознание, мысли и поступки. Без вашего согласия через связь невозможно получить информацию. Но я понимаю, насколько неприятно и болезненно может быть чужое присутствие в сознании, если оно насильственно. И хотя я не могу разорвать эту связь, однако способен попробовать изолировать её, поставить между нею и вашим сознанием щит. Но не больше.  
Пламя на свечках приплясывало, фитили потрескивали, порождая странное ощущение нереальности, невзаправдашности и, значит, безопасности происходящего.  
— Я говорю — я слечу с катушек. Еще немного, и слечу. И знаешь что? Не рассказывай мне ничего, не объясняй. Я не хочу никаких ваших телепатических штучек и прочих отвратительных вещей.  
— Джим, сядьте. Я обещаю, что попробую вам помочь.  
— Да. Хорошо. Ты так и не ответил. Почему ты не подал рапорт?  
Ещё какие-то свечки, и запах загустел, потерял легкость и остроту.  
— Это логично, ведь вы способны исполнять функции капитана. Остальное является вашим личным делом. Пожалуйста, примите комфортную для вас позу. Обычная практика требует принятия специальных поз для медитации, но вы не проходили соответствующее обучение. Попытайтесь расслабиться. Я знаю, что вам сложно испытывать ко мне доверие — это является естественной реакцией на пережитый вами опыт. Но всё же попробуйте поверить — я не причиню вам боли.  
К счастью, пахло раскаленным металлом, корицей и ещё чем-то совершенно незнакомым. Спок ошибался тоже — сейчас Джим его не боялся. И боли не боялся. Но нервничал — это разные вещи. С гобеленов на Джима глядели странные безглазые лица — или так казалось в полутьме?  
Спок сосредоточенно листал какую-то книгу.  
— Скоро уже?  
— Терранцы нетерпеливы, — отрешенно заметил.  
Однако закрыл её. Принялся тушить свечи — одну за другой — пока не осталась последняя, толстая и коричневая.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы расслабились, Джим.  
Джим клацнул зубами, кивая.  
Спок очень мягко взял его за запястье.

***  
Так вот, Кристина подняла глаза от ПАДДа и сообщила:  
— Мне только что прислали запись с камеры наблюдения в инженерном отсеке. Ту, на которой коммандер Спок голый. У него выдающийся… половой аппарат.  
Леонарду стало тошно и скверно: такова была страшная месть медсестры Чепэл.  
И — будто накаркала — тренькнул интерком и вежливым голосом упомянутого коммандера попросил доктора в каюту. С сугубо профессиональными целями. Леонард не знал, как теперь сможет смотреть остроухому в глаза, но подхватил сумку с комплектом первой помощи (хотя, кажется, никто не умирал) и поспешил на зов. Он ни черта не смыслил в вулканской физиологии, но его «ни черта» в любом случае было больше того, что давалось в стандартном курсе ксеногуманоидной медицины. 

***  
_Из дневника лейтенант-коммандера Спока_  
_звёздная дата: 2264.04.08_

Капитан Кирк (Джим) вызывает во мне глубокую симпатию, что, вероятно, следует считать следствием слияния разумов. Хотя, возможно, эта симпатия выходит за рамки допустимого эмоционального переноса. Последние семь суток я задумываюсь над тем, не выходит ли она еще и за рамки приличий. Однако, вероятно, она выступает аспектом моего дружеского участия к судьбе капитана Кирка (Джима). Он спросил меня, почему я не подал рапорт об его эмоциональной скомпрометированности и нестабильности. Он стабилен. Он несчастен (терранцы много внимания уделяют возможности достижения личного счастья), но упорен. Его разум гармоничен.  
Есть ещё один фактор, повлиявший на моё решение об отказе от подачи рапорта: публичность болезненна. Учитывая огромный долг всего вулканского народа перед капитаном Кирком, я не имею намерения причинять ему ещё больший вред, чем тот, что уже был нанесён.  
Иной раз долг службы и долг совести вступают в противоречие, и адмирал Пайк в таких случаях рекомендовал мне прислушиваться к себе. Это сложная для понимания практика.  
Я тоже эмоц… (фрагмент записи удалён)  
Существо с планеты Темискара-26. Дикий, не стесненный рамками культуры разум. Вероятно, такова и вулканская природа, не окультуренная учением Сурака. Она груба и жестока — вся грязь природы отринувшего путь логики вулканца была явлена мне одномоментно.  
Этот опыт для меня… (фрагмент записи удалён)  
Меня обуревали ярость и страх. На две целых пять десятых секунды я утратил контроль над эмоциями... (фрагмент записи удалён)  
Никогда прежде не видел установленных связей. Эта — порождение насилия. Она выглядит… отталкивающе.  
(фрагмент записи удалён)  
Прежде, чем поднять барьер между чужим сознанием и этой незаконной связью, я совершил недопустимое — сказал _ему_ : «Я убью тебя». И _он_ меня услышал.

 

 **Глава 7.** **Замедление**

Из жаркой красноватой полутьмы каюты вынырнул вулканец и выглядел совершенно здоровым. Леонард сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за его спиной.  
— Коммандер, вы у себя в каюте… как это говорит Чехов? Печку топите?  
Остроухий покачал головой.  
— Зайдите, доктор МакКой.  
— Что случилось? Какого чёрта…  
В каюте воняло какой-то дрянью вроде ароматических свечек, и свечка действительно была: давала то самое красноватое свечение. Вообще оказалось… миленько. И, оказалось же, на койке у остроухого лежал Джим. Вроде бы спал, но Леонард ведь не дурак. Он схватил трикодер.  
— Что случилось? — повторил. Успел уцепить быстро промелькнувшее на вулканском лице выражение беспомощной растерянности. Трикодер сказал: всё в норме, ничего не случилось.  
А Джим действительно спал, уткнувшись лбом в плоскую зеленую подушку.  
— Мне показалось, что капитан погрузился в аномально крепкий сон, доктор. Он не реагирует на шум и касания.  
Леонард тряхнул головой, отгоняя невпопад всплывшее замечание Кристины об особенностях анатомии конкретного вулканца. Вполголоса спросил:  
— Как он оказался в вашей койке, Спок? Чем вы тут вообще занимались? И, чёрт, я в такой темноте ничего не вижу.  
Спок кивнул:  
— Свет на сорок процентов. Мы с капитаном Кирком — по его просьбе — проводили слияние разумов, доктор. После его окончания капитан немедленно погрузился в сон. Эта процедура безопасна и обычно не влечет подобного рода последствий. Поэтому я был… удивлен.  
— Вы с капитаном… что? Это такие вулканские мозголомные штучки? Сделал и перепугался? Ну да…  
Трикодер был по-прежнему безмятежен — мигал зелёным.  
— Я был несколько встревожен реакцией, — с трудом выдавил Спок.  
Леонард едва воздержался от хмыканья и едкости.  
— Расслабьтесь. Судя по всему, он действительно в порядке. Его показатели даже стабильнее, чем обычно. Что бы вы с ним ни делали, спит он как младенец. И, наверно, пусть спит — ему редко удается по-настоящему отдохнуть. Он вам мешает?  
— На настоящий момент я уже восполнил потребность в отдыхе, доктор.  
Леонард потёр влажный от пота лоб — час перед концом смены был для него тяжёл в периоды вынужденного безделья.  
— Тогда, наверно, пусть остается? Если заметите какие-нибудь отклонения в его состоянии, позовёте снова, даже если моя смена уже закончится. И, ради бога, понизьте температуру в помещении, иначе он заработает тепловой удар.  
— Хорошо, доктор.  
— На всякий случай отстраняю его от службы на двенадцать часов — пусть отдохнёт. И вот еще… Спок…  
Леонард запнулся, не сразу сумев продолжить. Может, и не следовало?  
— Да, доктор?  
— Насколько я понимаю, вы теперь осведомлены о… Ну, вы понимаете. Осведомлены.  
Вулканец ответил:  
— Да.  
— И вы не подали рапорт?  
— Нет.  
И больше ничего. Леонард подождал развития темы еще десяток секунд, а потом ушёл.

***  
Джим проснулся, только тогда осознав, что спал. Ничего не снилось. Между моментами, когда он закрыл и открыл глаза, пролегла пустота — словно моргнул, очнувшись спустя сколько-то часов. Сколько? Скромный чёрный дисплей таймера мигнул: «десять ноль две».  
— Свет на шестьдесят процентов.  
И, значит, проспал почти шесть часов. Проспал! Почему его не разбудили?! Каюта Спока. Спока?  
Тут Джим окончательно проснулся, всё вспомнил и преисполнился спокойствия: Спок мог разбудить его перед началом смены, но не стал. Следовательно, пока что мостик обходится без капитана.  
Койка у Спока оказалась жёсткая — отлежал руку и ныла поясница. Но, на удивление, чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Хотя, возможно, стоило бы отхватить ещё пару часиков сна. И Джим отхватит, раз уж на смену безбожно опоздал. Но — у себя, на собственной койке.  
Славно, что койка вулканца пахнет горьким и свежим. А в каюте у Спока… тянет оглядеться. Просто оглядеться.  
Два гобелена, изображающих фракталы, ковёр (кажется, ручной работы), ароматические свечи в витых подсвечниках — вот что Джим знает о своём старпоме (ну, ещё он контрол-фрик, но об этом даже в личном деле написано). Очень, очень мало. А ведь Спок спас Джима от безумия. Джим испытывает… благодарность?  
Да, благодарность, сказал себе Джим. И немножко посттравматического синдрома — это сказали в голове у Джима голосом Боунза.  
И нет, это не любопытство. Это необходимость и даже обязанность — узнать Спока ближе. Джим не может теперь не узнать.  
Он ничего не трогал, просто ходил по комнатам, запоминая. Видел, например, статуэтку — шестирукого мужчину из чёрного дерева. Обнаружил какое-то растение в горшке — около рабочего терминала.  
Вопреки находкам, ощущался глубокий, нутряной аскетизм — за чудовищной аккуратностью и бытовой неприхотливостью Джиму отчего-то почудилась обездоленность. Ему от этого сделалось слегка не по себе.

***  
Медитация похожа на медленное движение по спирали вниз — к истокам.  
Спок вспоминает. Эйдетическая память рассыпает жизнь Спока на части: сутки, часы, минуты, секунды, доли секунд. Обычно он перебирает эти моменты в строгой последовательности. Так секунды складываются в минуты, часы и сутки, а те — в месяцы и годы. Это — жизнь Спока.  
Нарушая систему и правила, Спок резко выхватывает: десять лет, десять месяцев, шесть дней, тринадцать часов, десять и шесть десятых секунд: окраина Ши’Кара, плоская крыша-терраса родного дома Спока (тогда ещё Спок твёрдо уверен, что, родившись в этом доме, в нём же и окончит свои дни). Ровно полночь. Небо над Ши’Каром темно-багровое, в глубине — совсем чёрное. Невооруженный взгляд способен различить на небосводе три тысячи сто пятьдесят шесть звёзд, знает Спок. И ещё — комета Сурака. Появляется на небосводе раз в шестьсот лет. Спок видит её бледный серебристый шлейф и думает, что комета побывала в тех уголках космоса, увидеть которые ему не удастся никогда (или, скорее — с очень малой степенью вероятности, примерно семьдесят шесть сотых процента). Чувствует острую, неутолимую тоску, хотя вулканцы не испытывают эмоций. Он тогда — испытывает. И — ошибается.  
Спок ошибается гораздо чаще, чем думает капитан Кирк (Джим), чем замечал капитан Пайк. Эйдетическая память выхватывает из стройных рядов памяти моменты ошибок так же легко, как и моменты сбывшихся расчётов повседневных забот и того, что терранцы называют непонятным словом «приключения».  
Спок снова дёргает, нарушая порядок: два месяца, три дня, двадцать шесть минут и семь секунд назад. В капитана Кирка (Джима) стреляют: Спок видит капли влаги над верхней губой капитана, быстрый росчерк архаической туземной пули, оценивает расстояние и траекторию полета — больше ничего не может сделать. Но стрелявшего подводит меткость, и капитан остается цел. А Спок — помнит. Это мгновение и все другие — тридцать один год, четыре месяца, шесть дней, пять часов и двадцать шесть минут памяти.  
Погружение вглубь, к истокам. Спок снова видит глаза кадета Кирка — необычайно яркая радужка цвета сульфата меди. Этот цвет рушит выстроенный рисунок медитации. Спок испытывает интенсивную эмоцию. Затем берёт её под контроль, возвращаясь в состояние размеренного созерцания, и изучает эмоцию самым внимательным образом.

***  
А потом случились всякие «потом». Первый контакт с жителями Третьей Зебулы прошёл как по маслу, и в масле же, в знак особого уважения, туземцы искупали Джима и его старшего помощника. Старпом продолжал выглядеть официально, а Джиму было щекотно от сбегающих между лопаток струек. Почти сразу — через сутки после отбытия из системы Зебулы — напали клингоны. Атаковали молниеносно, и сразу двумя юркими, ловкими «птицами». Скотти выжал из «Энтерпрайза» всё возможное, затем — еще немножко невозможного, а Джиму казалось, что он попал в безумный мир компьютерной игры. Но Джиму (а с ним — и всему экипажу) фартило со страшной силой, и он чувствовал себя тогда почти счастливым.  
Жизнь теперь легка, если не задумываться, и Джим послушен своей удаче — не думает, не портит себе жизнь собственными руками.  
Всё просто прекрасно до момента, когда Спок ломает ногу. Джим помнит — это больно. По посеревшему лицу своего старпома понимает — еще больнее, чем помнит. И пальцы у вулканца ледяные, когда слабым, но ровным голосом тот поясняет:  
— В среднем кости вулканца в три с половиной раза крепче и плотнее, чем у терранца. Это гарантирует устойчивость к травмам. Однако у вулканца значительная часть кровеносных сосудов и нервных окончаний расположена непосредственно близ костей, а не у кожных покровов, как у терранцев. И это… сложно контролировать боль.  
Облизывает губы, сильнее сжимая запястье Джима.  
Тот по-настоящему напуган, потому что…  
Но по порядку, от начала.  
Зета Динора холодна и безжизненна, и похожа на Аляску и еще ту проклятую планетку с божком-ублюдком — белизна до горизонта. В её недрах, возможно, скрыт дилитий, какая-то природная аномалия прицельно глушит радиосигнал на определенных частотах. Спок поёт аномалии дифирамбы (в своём вулканском духе) и, вероятно, мысленно приплясывает в ожидании высадки. Для Джима планета — чистейший белый снег и твёрдая, надёжная поверхность под ногами. Он «падает на хвост» десанту.  
Десант — десяток людей шкафообразного формата, горстка щуплых мёрзнущих ради науки энсинов и высокомерной красоты землянка — доктор Х’Лао. Она продолжает служить под началом капитана Кирка, тихо презирать его за бестолковость и наглость, делать своё дело безупречно и наводить ужас на подчинённых вот уже шестой год. Джим продолжает уважать её профессионализм и тайно побаиваться.  
Джим вдыхает ледяной воздух и щурится на яркий свет двойной звезды. Он бесполезен в этом десанте, и ему такой расклад нравится. Он не путается под ногами, но дышит слишком пьяным здешним воздухом и сжимает в ладонях снежный ком — пальцы быстро немеют. Откровенно говоря, он слегка утомлен корабельной безликой стерильностью, в которой у воздуха нет вкуса, а ультразвуковой душ начисто вытравливает запах твоего тела.  
— Капитан, необходимо разбиться на подгруппы для размещения датчиков и получения данных из нескольких точек поверхности одновременно, — глядя куда-то за спину Джиму, сообщает Х’Лао.  
Получается шесть подгрупп. Джим послушно идёт за увлеченным показаниями своего трикодера Споком, а за Джимом довольно уныло вышагивает офицер охраны (Джим помнит, что парень из Ливерпуля, но начисто забыл его имя). Идти приходится довольно долго — не меньше трёх миль — и довольно уныло, тогда Джим думает, что жизнь без приключений — не жизнь, и, возможно, стоило остаться на корабле. И зря так думает, наверно.  
Спок донельзя сосредоточен (брови напряженно сдвинуты к переносице и так замерли). Наконец, они набредают на какой-то холм ярдов пятнадцати высотой, который Спок оценивает в целое «очаровательно» и тут же на него лезет.  
Это совсем не «очаровательно» — то, как он летит вниз, поскользнувшись, а следом за ним срывается здоровенный валун, поднимая за собой тучу мелких ошметков. Офицер охраны (Дженкинз же! Точно — Дженкинз!) пытается подхватить Спока и остановить падение, но получает крепкий удар в грудь и падает. И Спок падает. В этот момент Джиму делается нехорошо до черноты перед глазами, но он превозмогает (откуда только взялось слово).  
— Спок! Коммандер!  
Шевелится и садится в снегу офицер Дженкинз, громко постанывая — по щеке бежит кровь.  
— Спок.  
Джим видит неестественно вывернутую ногу вулканца: так вообще не бывает, чтобы ступня была вывернута под углом градусов в шестьдесят к лодыжке.  
Вулканец тихо рычит, комкая пальцами снег. Джим быстро хватает эти пальцы и начинает наговаривать глупости, одновременно пытаясь сообразить, что еще у Спока может быть сломано. Спок в ответ говорит эту хрень про кости вулканцев. Дженкинз пробует подняться, и у него это очень даже неплохо получается. Он, похоже, отделался неглубоким порезом. Положение не катастрофическое, не безвыходное и совсем даже не патовое.  
— Вызывай транспортаторную, — велит Джим офицеру, а Спок сжимает его запястье до синяков, наверно.  
Говорит:  
— Здесь нет сигнала. Сигнал прервался в миле от данной точки. Полагаю, что сумею преодолеть данное расстояние.  
— Ползком? У тебя шок, Спок. Не говори, что у вулканцев его не бывает. Дженкинз, за подмогой! И передай, чтобы МакКой готовился принять пациента.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Скорее всего, следовало отправляться самому Джиму, потому что парню тоже досталось. Спок обязательно назовёт его решение нелогичным. Потом. Сейчас у него выражение лица пустое, будто он с минуты на минуту отключится.  
— Десять минут, — обещает Джим, пытаясь устроить Спока поудобней и отогревая ледяные пальцы. — У МакКоя есть куча всякой наркоты. Неудачно вышло, да?  
У Спока белеют губы.  
— Пожалуйста, Джим.  
— Что? Эй, оставайся со мной!  
— Не трогайте. Отпустите.  
— Что — не трогать?  
Но поздно. Отключился.  
Джим переживает острый приступ паники, хотя для неё совершенно нет повода (и тут бы задуматься, но задумываться Джим себе запрещает).

***  
Боунз был расстроен. Не зол, хотя и рычал на всех и каждого, а именно расстроен — за пять лет Джим научился различать его настроения. Встречные и поперечные прятались кто куда, один Джим отважно явился в лазарет.  
— Ну что? — спросил.  
— Четыре перелома. Кости стопы и лодыжка. Залечил, через сутки будут как новенькие. Но что за пакость он подхватил на планете, я не знаю. Я не понимаю, Джим. Я провёл все тесты, которые только смог выдумать — без толку. Я не знаю, как и чем лечить твоего остроухого. И от чего — тоже не знаю.  
Вообще-то Джим не очень понял и, не очень понимая, стал несколько резок:  
— Что значит — «не знаю»? Что вообще происходит? Он упал, сломал ногу. Что не так?  
— Не знаю, я же сказал, — несчастным голосом ответил Боунз и в растерянности дернул себя за волосы. — Гормональный фон аномальный, терморегуляция нарушена, сердце взбесилось. Я с таким еще не сталкивался. Это вообще мой первый пациент-вулканец!  
— Это ты сдался и опустил руки? — уточнил Джим.  
— Нет, — отвёл виноватые глаза доктор. — Но у меня закончились идеи. Может, попробуешь у него что вызнать? Вы же с ним вроде как спелись…  
Джим довольно долго смотрел через стекло инфекционного бокса, прежде чем войти. На традиционно отвратительной Джиму койке Спок был очень бледен и неподвижен, только пальцы левой руки непрерывно комкали ткань легкого одеяла. Будто Спок с трудом себя контролировал. Это поселяло в Джиме беспокойное подозрение.  
— Войдите наконец, капитан, — внезапно потребовал Спок.  
— Это у тебя, — сказал ему Джим, — ведь не «лихорадка крови», нет?  
Спок промолчал.  
— Это не может быть «лихорадкой», верно? Ты упал и сломал ногу. Возможно, это у тебя аллергия на какое-то из лекарств?  
Спок опять промолчал. Пальцы беспрестанно перебирали синтеткань, неспособные остановиться.  
— Это ведь не бывает так… внезапно? Должны быть какие-то циклы, да?  
Возникло желание прижать эту ладонь, придавить, чтоб не дёргалась.  
— Ну! Отвечай, Спок!  
— Это пон-фарр, сэр.  
Джим отступил на шаг.  
— У доктора МакКоя есть транквилизаторы и фиксирующие ремни, сэр. Но на настоящий момент я себя полностью контролирую.  
— А потом? Это… закончится?  
— Поскольку мои шансы найти партнера на «Энтерпрайзе» невелики и составляют приблизительно три десятых процента, а моя невеста прервала нашу связь при моём поступлении в Академию Звездного Флота, очевидно, что «это» закончится моей смертью. Вероятность такого исхода я оцениваю в девяносто восемь процентов, два процента оставляя на вмешательство случайных факторов, связанных с моей физиологией — исследования пон-фарра у полукровок до настоящего момента не проводились.  
«А, да. Мать — Аманда Грейсон, человек», — с трудом припомнил Джим пометку в личном деле старшего помощника.  
— Доктор МакКой получит уникальные сведения по данному вопросу. Тем не менее, велика вероятность того, что я буду представлять опасность для окружающих. Донесите этот факт до персонала, капитан.  
— То есть ты планируешь впасть в безумие, попытаться кого-нибудь трахнуть и умереть?  
Спок наконец оторвался от созерцания потолка, но ткань комкать не перестал.  
— Ты можешь человека голыми руками придушить. А ещё ты телепат и способен поиметь любого члена экипажа ещё и в мозги.  
— Этот исход я нахожу нежелательным.  
— Ага. Я понял, — сказал Джим и решил, что в боксе отвратительно душно и жарко.  
Нужно проветриться. Пойти заняться делами. Дел у него теперь будет больше, поскольку подобрать толкового первого помощника не так уж и легко. Просто нужно было сразу отказаться от вулканца на борту. Возможно даже, их и в Академию-то брать не следует — при таких-то проблемах с мозгами. Пусть бы сидели тогда на своём Вулкане.  
В коридоре воняло чем-то едким и донельзя медицинским. Джим «попроветривался» ещё немного, а потом увидел Боунза. Тот сидел за столом и опять мучил невинную тварь — тыкал в рыжего триббла гипошприцем. Тот попискивал. Боунз поднял хмурый взгляд от триббла и вопросительно поднял бровь. Джим развернулся и пошёл обратно.  
Несколько минут помедитировал перед дверью бокса. Вообще-то он хотел эту дверь выбить или там… с ноги. В общем, Джим не был силён в медитации.  
Он вошёл и сказал:  
— Мы летим на Вулкан. Я сообщу командованию о возникновении внештатной ситуации. На Вулкане водятся эти ваши Старейшины, и там, наверно, можно найти, с кем потрахаться. В смысле, партнера. Сколько у нас времени в запасе?  
Спок удивился — Джим видел теперь это так же отчетливо, как отличал злость Боунза от его страха.  
— Вероятно, примерно семь с половиной суток. Моё восприятие времени далеко от нормального, сэр.  
— Я попрошу Чехова немедленно проложить курс.  
— Нет никакой необходимости, сэр. Прибытие на Вулкан, если и окажется своевременным, вряд ли поможет. Слишком короткий срок для подбора адекватного телепатического партнера.  
Джим удивленно хмыкнул. Потом раздраженно поджал губы. Решил промолчать, но понял, что не утерпит. Выпалил:  
— _Мой_ _партнёр_ снял меня в баре за десять минут.  
Выпалил — и решил не жалеть и не краснеть (Джеймс Кирк не краснеет).  
— Терранцы относятся к категории пси-нулевых рас, сэр. Сознание терранца почти неспособно противиться вторжению, поэтому проведение отбора не требуется. Сознание телепата способно принимать или не принимать связь в зависимости от степени совместимости потенциального партнера.  
— Вулкан тебе не поможет?  
— Нет.  
— Ты сложишь ручки и спокойненько помрёшь? Так ты решил?  
— Из всех возможных исходов этот является наиболее благоприятным и представляет результат моего свободного выбора.  
— Вот ублюдок.  
Все вулканцы, насколько Джим понял, являются остроухими зеленокровными ублюдками, вынимающими у нормальных людей души и вытрепывающими им нервы.  
— Сэр?  
— Прекрати называть меня сэром! Ты четыре часа как отстранён от службы. Я — Джим! Джим! Ну?  
— Прошу прощения. Джим. Но это действительно мой выбор.  
— Должен быть выход. Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Ты не можешь вот так взять и…  
Спок посмотрел на Джима без выражения. Настолько без выражения, что Джим разозлился. И разом догадался.  
— А ведь ты знаешь какой-то способ, но он тебе не нравится. Или ты думаешь, что он не понравится мне. И решил гордо и красиво помереть. Ну? Что я должен сделать?  
«Потрахаться, — издевательски пропел голосок в голове. — Подставить дырку и мозги».  
— Вы и вправду желаете меня спасти, — удивленно сообщил вулканец и сел на койке (видимо, от удивления). — Ваш эмоциональный фон указывает на вашу высокую эмоциональную вовлеченность в сложившуюся ситуацию.  
«Нет, блин, я просто мимо прогуливался!» — подумал Джим, а потом вдруг осознал: вовлеченность. Вовлеченность. И уставился на Спока. А тот, соответственно, на него.

 

**Глава 8. Вращающиеся шестерёнки**

Леонард ворчал, злился и огрызался. Он к такому не привык: чтобы его пациенты в среднепаршивом («стабильно тяжелом», то бишь) состоянии облачались в защитные костюмы, брали в руки какое-то там архитрадиционное супердревнее оружие (на взгляд Леонарда — лопата лопатой) и планировали скакать с ним по пустыне в ближайшее же время. По мнению Леонарда — идею хуже выдумать было бы невозможно. Об этом он сообщил всем и каждому. На мнение доктора всем (и каждому) было положить. Остроухий под конец его добил: протянул фазер и велел при необходимости стрелять на поражение. В остроухого же. Ноги б Леонарда не было в космосе, если бы не сучка-бывшая. В гробу он видел этот космос!

***  
В двадцать ноль три Джим подумал, что неплохо было бы попросить у Боунза какого-нибудь лёгкого успокоительного. Выходило вот что: Джим никак не мог расслабиться. Был бы он какой-нибудь девицей…  
Он рассердился и сказал Споку:  
— Рассказывай мне всё и подробно. Начни с того, почему не позаботился о своём состоянии раньше, когда оно ещё не угрожало ничьей безопасности и твоей жизни. Имей в виду, я буду очень зол, если лишусь своего первого помощника.  
Спок мученически возвёл взор к потолку.  
— Мой возраст — тридцать два года, шесть месяцев, пять дней и шесть с половиной часов. Предполагалось, что мой пон-фарр начнётся за пределами миссии: средний возраст первого пон-фарра у вулканских мужчин составляет тридцать восемь и шесть десятых года. Пяти или шести лет мне хватило бы для подбора подходящего партнёра. Не могу предположить, по какой причине мой срок оказался настолько сдвинут.  
Обхохочешься. Джиму вдруг пришло к голову, что, возможно, коммандер Спок — девственник. Он не спросил. И не обхохочешься. На самом-то деле. Выглядел Спок отвратительно — весь поникший и лихорадочно-суетливый (нервные, подрагивающие пальцы и угловатые, знобкие движения).  
— Возможно, мои разъяснения о времени «пон-фарр» были не вполне точны и несколько однобоки. Речь идёт не о потребности в спаривании, а, скорее, о доминировании и утверждении прав, максимальной степени выражения эмоций — мы не так далеко ушли в развитии от своих диких предков. Существует традиция ритуального соития супругов, но, в противовес, имеется еще более древняя традиция «кун-ут-калифи» — традиция брачных поединков. Вулканец, находящийся в состоянии пон-фарра, способен убить любого, кто встанет между ним и удовлетворением его потребности. Считается, что с окончанием такого поединка прекращается и «лихорадка крови».  
Очевидно, предполагалось, что уж теперь-то капитан всё сам возьмёт и поймёт. А он не понимал. В упор.  
— Ну? Ткни меня носом. Ты планируешь кого-нибудь убить? Только не у меня на борту, о’кей?  
Нет, пошутить у капитана тоже не вышло — Спок поглядел с неизъяснимой мУкой.  
— Мне нужен непродолжительный доступ к вашему сознанию, Джим. И, через него, к существующей в вашем сознании связи. Я установлю местоположение вулканца Сандра, чьи преступления вызывают во мне гнев, который мне сложно контролировать. Я… готов вызвать его на поединок.  
— Это ты только что сказал, что… эээ… готов убить ради меня? Я верно понял?  
Это было как если бы в бокс влетел розовый слон в балетной пачке и занялся стриптизом. Или андорианский съедобный моллюск признался Джиму в любви.  
— Да. Я выразил такое желание. Тем самым вы будете избавлены от связи, доставляющей вам неудобства.  
Да. Именно. Моллюск. И горечь во рту.  
— Если вы считаете такой план действий не…  
— Да! Чёрт возьми!  
Возможно, это нарушало какие-нибудь директивы. И, скорее всего, Споку они все известны. Плевать (это такой момент, когда нужно сперва хватать, а потом думать),  
— Тогда позвольте мне получить необходимую информацию сейчас, пока я ещё способен контролировать своё сознание.  
— Тебе нужны твои свечки?  
— Нет. Только ваше согласие.  
— Валяй.  
Теперь, откровенно говоря, Джим слегка трусил. А ещё подумал, что всё как-то уж слишком просто. Или, наоборот, сложно? Сомнительно? Нелепо?  
— Не бойтесь. Мне сложно контролировать свои эмоции, когда вы транслируете такое сильное беспокойство.  
Холодные пальцы легли на лицо, а исчезли будто бы почти сразу. По крайней мере, Джим совершенно ничего не почувствовал.  
— Третья планета системы Джейсона, пригород Джейсон-тауна.  
С этого момента Джим и потерял всякий покой. Он передал данные Чехову, и тот обещал «всё в лучшем виде» — за четыре дня и сколько-то часов, Джим не расслышал и не переспросил. Следовало бы взять себя в руки.  
Забыв про ужин, он заперся в каюте. Выключил свет и попытался спать. Он не понимал.  
«Да тебе же страшно до чёртиков! — сказал ему один, противный который, голосок в голове. — Но отчего же тебе так страшно, а?» А другой, низкий, как у Боунза, лениво заметил: «Лечиться тебе, парень, пора. Давно пора».  
Не сумев заснуть самостоятельно, в двадцать четыре ноль семь Джим выпросил снотворное у дежурной медсестры. Во сне Джим, для разнообразия, не бежал, а тонул в песке. Окончательно утонув и погибнув, Джим проснулся, задыхаясь на мокрой то ли от пота, то ли от слёз подушке. 

 

_Дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока_  
_звёздная дата: 2264.04.19:23:02_

Мышление с учетом логики вызывает определенные (преодолимые) трудности. Собственные поступки кажутся мне странными и безумными. Это — губительное воздействие «лихорадки крови». Болезнь своим течением напоминает мне спираль Т’Лонг (у терранцев — последовательность Фибоначчи). Каждый последующий приступ — сумма двух предыдущих по интенсивности и продолжительности. Между приступами пролегают промежутки относительной ясности сознания, и я возвращаюсь к тому же вопросу: неужели я готов и способен убить живое, разумное существо?  
Поднимаются чужие воспоминания — они болезненны и своей остротой рвут мой ослабевший самоконтроль в клочья. Меня охватывает гнев такой силы, что в конце концов, уходя, оставляет меня в полном изнеможении.  
_звёздная дата: 2264.04.20:04:13_

Доктор Леонард МакКой ставит меня в тупик несоответствием внутренних процессов и их внешних проявлений. Основные паттерны его поведения имеют агрессивно-негативную окраску, в то же время стоящий за ними спектр внутренне ощущаемых эмоций имеет противоположный модус. Новый, болезненно обостренный уровень восприятия позволяет мне различать печаль, жалость, волнение, стремление помочь и удивительный глубины сопереживание. Очевидно, именуя меня «остроухим гоблином», он тем самым выказывает в доступных ему категориях степень своей заинтересованности в моем состоянии и общем благополучии. Следует отметить, что он достиг успехов (и значительных). Грамотный подбор транквилизаторов позволяет мне получать сон достаточной глубины и даже медитировать. Кажется, доктор задался целью избавить вулканский народ от бремени пон-фарра.  
_звёздная дата: 2264.04.20:20:13_

Еще один вопрос возникает в моём сознании с высокой частотой: что для меня капитан Кирк (Джим)? Все факты и события, связанные с капитаном, в последние месяцы (точность моего восприятия времени страдает сильнее остальных когнитивных процессов) вызывают во мне яркий эмоциональный отклик. Капитн, без сомнения, достойный уважения субъект. Однако его мотивы мне неясны. Он является в лазарет часто, гораздо чаще необходимого и логически обоснованного для капитана корабля. Садится в кресло и неспешно говорит. Рассказывает. Его истории не несут смысловой нагрузки, но эмоционально окрашены.  
Например: «Чехов сегодня жаловался на сбои в работе хронометра для измерений локального времени в шестом складском отсеке второй палубы. Скотти раскудахтался и отправился проверять лично. Через десять минут перестал выходить на связь. Чехов предположил временную аномалию, а Сулу — атаку клингонов. Взял охрану, иду спасать Скотти. Приходим. Никаких аномалий. Зато Скотти гладит триббла. Рыжего. Триббл восседает непосредственно на хронометре под защитным колпаком. Оба довольны. Триббл, оказывается, сбежал из медотсека. Теперь Боунз злится, но Скотти всё равно отказывается триббла возвращать. Я думаю, кому из них сделать выговор: Боунзу за небрежное отношение к безопасности или Скотти за неуставное содержание животных в каюте?» Мне непонятна необходимость предоставления мне подобного рода отчётов. Однако они позволяют мне не погрузиться в отчаяние. 

_звёздная дата: 2264.04.21:10:40_

Состояние ухудшается. «Лихорадка» не позволяет мне согреться вопреки достаточно высоким температурам, настроенным доктором в боксе. Потоотделение Джима в его визиты интенсивно, его пот пахнет остро и странно привлекательно (эффект «лихорадки»). Не нахожу возможным ему это сообщить. Он сидит совсем близко, и я вижу капли на его шее. Обнаруживаю, что цвет радужки его глаз сине-серый, а не сине-зеленый, как мне казалось прежде. Я полагаю, пора попросить у доктора фиксирующие ремни.

_***_

Теперь уже Джим не мог перестать думать. Синдром навязчивых воспоминаний. Вот это как называется. Джим про такое читал. Зацикливание. Услужливое сознание подкидывало Джиму деталь за деталью, никак не желая угомониться. Детали, о существовании которых Джим даже не подозревал. Например, припомнил ту статью, на голографии к которой по-идиотски улыбался. Нашёл, перечитал. С человеком, про которого написана статья, не могло приключиться того, что приключилось с Джимом. Тот человек бы выкрутился.  
У того вулканца на ногах, оказывается, были ботинки с высокой шнуровкой, какие когда-то имелись и у самого Джима — половина фермеров Айовы держит такие в своём гардеробе. Наконец — и это Джима особенно волновало — осанка. У _того_ вулканца она оказалась точь-в-точь как у Спока. Такая, будто они пожизненно закованы в корсеты и не в силах расслабиться.  
В общем, вспоминалось Джиму подозрительно и вредно много. А если не вспоминалось, то назойливо возникали и никак не уходили мысли о Споке. Тот сильно сдал — Джим видел, не слепой же. Боунз, конечно, гений, но… Джим неприятно поразился и озадачился уровнем своей, чёрт возьми, эмоциональной вовлеченности. Он действительно не хотел бы терять своего первого помощника. Он не любит терять своих людей (и дело не в необходимости писать родственникам скорбно-соболезнующие письма). Он не хочет никого терять — груз вины с каждым годом всё тяжелее, и Джим наконец начинал понимать Пайка с его дежурно печальным взглядом. Верно, сам Пайк потерял чёртову кучу народу. Но Спока он не хотел терять иначе. По-другому....  
Думалось и вспоминалось Джиму непосредственно на мостике, и тогда Сулу сказал:  
— Если разрешите, сэр.  
— Да?  
— Смена обещает быть скучной — мы идём в варпе ещё четыре часа. Ваше присутствие на мостике не обязательно, сэр.  
Чехов активно закивал в подтверждение слов рулевого.  
Значит, Джим отвратительно расклеился. Это вряд ли могло радовать.  
— Хорошо. Если вы так хотите посидеть в капитанском кресле, то оно ваше, мистер Сулу. В случае необходимости зовите. А я загляну в инженерный и к нашим ботаникам. Говорят, они изрядно приуныли.  
Все так и поверили. Джим мысленно пожал плечами и направился прямиком в лазарет.  
На посту дремала медсестра (в царившей заунывной тишине кто угодно бы умер от скуки), а Боунза нигде не было видно (иначе он никому не позволил бы дремать на посту). Сложив руки на груди, Спок вглядывался в потолок своего бокса, будто где-то в его белизне прятался смысл существования Вселенной.  
— О чём задумался, Спок? — бодро поинтересовался Джим, но тот, конечно, не ответил. Теперь он был особенно молчалив и замкнут. 

_Дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока_  
_звёздная дата: 2264.04.21:23:50_

Мысли мои всё чаще касаются запретного. Следовало бы попросить капитана воздержаться от визитов, но я слаб и с каждым мгновением всё слабее. Мною владеет отчаяние, а вид капитана, сидящего рядом в кресле, в некотором роде утешителен и способен вырвать меня из когтей страха (наблюдаю обременение своих мыслительных конструкций бессмысленными метафорами). Капитан щедр, даже не зная об этом: он делится со мной своей верой и сопереживает настолько полно, что даже безумие отступает в его присутствии. Моя человеческая половина как никогда прежде испытывает потребность в эмоциональной поддержке, и капитан делится собой охотно, будто и вовсе не осознавая всей ценности своей щедрости. Я думаю…

_звёздная дата: 2264.04.22:12:50_

Припадок ярости похож на облако, затмевающее свет моего сознания. Всюду мне чудятся опасности и враги, а жар в груди нестерпим. Джим гладит меня по волосам (возможно, галлюцинация), пока я бьюсь в своих путах.  
— Я опасен, — говорю ему. — Беги.  
Он должен бежать, ведь он знает. Но он не бежит. 

_звёздная дата: 2264.04.22:22:50_

Очень хочется пить. И ещё чего-то хочется — я не понимаю. Попытки осознать потребность походят на подбор кодировки к бессмысленному сочетанию символов. Я говорю:  
— Пить.  
И узнаю доктора МакКоя, он очень внимателен к моим… Он добр. Очень.  
— Пей. Давай, парень. Джим говорит, осталось часов десять. До чего — не говорит. И ты тоже не скажешь, конечно. Пей. Скоро лекарство подействует.  
Я пробую объяснить ему. Теперь уже не подействует. Я слишком далеко, глубоко, интенсивно (теряюсь в смыслах слов и их оттенках). Разрозненные, бессмысленные сигналы, поступающие по нервным окончаниям в мозг. 

_звёздная дата: 2264.04.20:01:10_  
Это осознанный выбор, — пытаюсь объяснить доктору МакКою, — мой выбор абсолютно доброволен, и любой индивид вправе решать, сохранить ли собственный рассудок или дать волю безумным животным инстинктам и потерять себя. Почему-то больше не появляется капитан Кирк. Возможно, ему отвратителен мой вид. Даже если это станет последним делом моей жизни, я… Убью то грязное животное, которое… Голыми руками.

 _звёздная дата: 2264.04.23:05:20_  
Доктор МакКой — выдающийся специалист в своей области. Его препарат действует, давая пусть и краткие, но чистые и ясные периоды передышки. В один из таких моментов ясности я обнаруживаю, что доктор МакКой исчез, а на его месте сидит капитан Кирк (Джим).  
— Ты проснулся? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь, но в его лице я различаю страх и неуверенность. — Мы почти на месте. Через час можно спускать шаттл.  
Это позитивная новость. Она означает, что моим страданиям возможен и вероятен скорый конец (процентное выражение вероятности приблизительно, но достаточно велико). Любой исход кажется мне в равной степени благоприятным, лишь бы прекратить «лихорадку».  
— У меня к вам две просьбы, капитан.  
— Слушаю. Надеюсь, ты не намерен сейчас говорить о завещании и всех этих «Передай моему другу Джеффри»...  
Капитан облизывает губы. У меня нет друга Джеффри, а из имущества за мной числятся только жалование за службу и обстановка каюты: мой отец жив и по-прежнему остается владельцем всего прочего имущества моего рода.  
— Во-первых, вы должны пообещать, капитан, что в случае моей неудачи выдвинете официальное обвинение и преступник понесет наказание если не по вулканским, то по межгалактическим нормам. Во-вторых, мне необходим сеанс связи с послом Вулкана на Терре, Сареком, моим отцом.  
— Всё-таки завещание, — пробормотал капитан, приводя в беспорядок свои волосы. — И ты опять отказываешься называть меня по имени.  
Моё безумие сидит внутри и ждёт выхода.

***  
Леонард не знает, что они задумали, эти двое. Он никогда бы не поверил, что Джим способен спеться с вулканцем. Хотя это ведь Джим. Он способен на любое безумство. Более того, Леонард ощущал, что и сам после шести лет близ этого стихийного бедствия согласен на что угодно, лишь бы... Ох. Например, сутками глушить бедного зеленокровного седативами и транквилизаторами. Хорошо, что вулканцы на диво живучи. Плохо, что Леонард всё же сопьётся. И он вообще-то не верит, что нынешняя авантюра закончится чем-то приемлемым для её участников. 

***  
Джим ощутил жаркое облегчение оттого, что не пришлось возвращаться на _ту_ мерзкую планетку. Эта, правда, по степени мерзости ей уступала мало: желто-красная, сплошь покрытая пустынями, безводная, Третья Джейсона явно не была курортом.  
— Наверно, там ужасно жарко, — с отвращением заметил Чехов, разглядывая панораму планеты.  
— Экипаж на поверхность спускаться не будет, — успокоил своего навигатора Джим.  
На планетке всего два городка — унылых, как сны андроида. Джейсон-таун покрупней, аж сто тысяч жителей, а Либер-таун помельче, жалкая двадцатка. И ещё сколько-то тысяч фермеров, выращивающих пустынную пряность, какой-то песчаный лишайник.  
— Мы на орбите, — сообщил Джим Споку, стараясь не очень пялиться: четыре дня лихорадки заложили под глазами вулканца коричнево-зеленые тени, заострили черты. — Если ты в состоянии себя контролировать, то Боунз уберет ремни, чтобы ты мог переодеться и подготовиться. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Спок медленно кивнул, выглядя слегка заторможенным.  
— Я контролирую себя. Лекарства доктора действуют удовлетворительно. Но мне нужно попасть в свою каюту — там находятся все необходимые мне предметы.  
Джиму было любопытно, что же это за предметы, но больше — жутковато. Объяснения этой жути у Джима не было: он и сам убивал людей (и не совсем людей), ему это не нравилось никогда. Но и — такой жути на душе не вызывало. А это — вызывало. Он хотел раз пятнадцать спросить Спока, знает ли тот, что делает. Сам Джим не был уверен ни черта. Но нет, у Спока лучше не спрашивать — Джим видит, не дурак. Тому не до Джима и его нервов.  
— Я провожу тебя до каюты.  
Джиму кажется: каюта пришла в запустение за пять дней отсутствия хозяина. Это иллюзия и фантазии истрепанного сознания: роботы-уборщики протирают все поверхности ежедневно.  
Пока Джим размышлял, Спок выдвигал ящики стола и комода, забывая задвигать обратно. Выволок какие-то тряпки, пару лопат (во всяком случае, у этих штук были рукояти и металлические плоские полотна головок). Тряпки сунул обратно, лопаты оставил.  
— Для чего эти штуки? — спросил у Спока. А то у самого Джима фантазии хватило только на «прикопать тело».  
— Это лирпы, ка… Джим. Традиционное вулканское оружие ближнего боя.  
Джим кивнул, не зная, что ещё спросить, и нужно ли спрашивать.  
— Мне нужно будет проинструктировать доктора МакКоя. А сейчас я хотел бы переодеться. Если позволите…  
— Ах, да, прости.  
Так Джим оказался за дверью каюты. Стоял в одиночестве офицерского жилого отсека и пытался понять, откуда взялась вязкая нервозность и как теперь унимать внутреннюю напряженную дрожь. В его голове будто тяжко ворочались шестеренки какого-то древнего механизма, никак не останавливаясь. 

***  
Леонарду не нравилась эта планета. И песок скрипел на зубах. И жар давил, мешая думать и дышать. Ему не нравилась затея. Ему не нравилось, что его пациент шляется по этой пустыне, а его друг выглядит каким-то пришибленным.  
Пришибленным Леонард ощущал и себя. Понимаете ли, ему до сих пор не объяснили, в чём заключается затея. Пока Леонард видел только слепяще-горячее небо и желтый горизонт. И уже начинал страдать от жажды. 

 

**Глава 9. Остановка**

По-настоящему начинается вот когда: они видят шаттл.  
Класса семь, пассажирский, довольно потрёпанный. Джим даже издали замечает, что обшивку можно было бы подновить, и непонятно, что там с двигателями. В этих шаттлах довольно просторно.  
_...провели через анфиладу жилых отсеков и вытолкнули в нежилой…_  
Три или четыре жилые каюты, объединенные сквозными проёмами, и еще приличная грузовая площадь. Угловой отсек, вероятно, скруглён, углов в нём нет. Иллюминаторов тоже. Он белый и неуютный.  
_...из мебели только койка, встроенная изголовьем в стену…_  
— Дайте догадаться, — говорит Боунз. — В этой консервной банке живет великий вулканский целитель-отшельник, который вправит нашему коммандеру мозги наложением рук?  
Спок ничего не отвечает, только поджимает губы (что опознается, очевидно, как ярость в крайней степени). Но самого Джима самую малость отпускает — и он благодарен Боунзу за незатейливо-грубоватый, но своевременный юмор. До шаттла ещё около полумили — как раз тот случай, когда Джиму хотелось бы, чтобы эти полмили никогда не заканчивались, или чтобы всё остальное, что должно было последовать, завершилось бы немедленно.  
— Его нет в шаттле, — сказал Спок. — Но он где-то рядом.  
— Ты его чувствуешь? — поразился Джим, ощущая себя довольно глупо.  
Спок опять промолчал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Лицо у него было вроде бы спокойное и замкнутое, как и всегда, но Джиму показалось — вулканец сейчас зарычит.  
— Спок, потерпи, — торопливо попросил Джим.  
— Кто — он? — вклинился Боунз.  
— Я его убью, — пробормотал Спок.  
— Кого, чёрт возьми?! Кто-нибудь здесь намерен уже ввести меня в курс дела?! Вам не кажется, что я тоже имею право…  
— Молчи, — без выражения перебил его Спок, а Джим увидел первым.  
_Тот самый_ вулканец стоял на гребне дюны, вглядываясь. Стоял против света - Джим не разглядел лица, но узнал. Кожей и нутром, наверно. Вулканцу понадобился какой-то миг, чтобы сориентироваться. Дальше он развернулся и довольно резво побежал к шаттлу. Что было на редкость трезвой идеей — отстранённо подумал Джим через ужас настолько большой, что осознать его за раз как-то не получалось. Джим остался стоять — и Боунз с ним, за компанию.  
А вот Спок побежал — тоже весьма резво.  
Джим, возможно, так бы и стоял, как идиот, не в силах сдвинуться с места (в таком поведении не было ничего логичного, и как раз функционирующая в режиме автопилота рассудочная часть Джимовых мозгов говорила, что уж сейчас-то Джим точно в безопасности). Боунз спас опять.  
Спросил, хлопая по плечу:  
— Эй, ты чего? И кого это Спок вознамерился прихлопнуть, в конце-то концов?  
Вопрос вынудил шевелиться подзаклинившие шестеренки в мозгах Джима. А Спок уже почти настиг убегающего вулканца. Отмирая, Джим хлопнул по комму, включил трансляцию и велел:  
— Держать под наблюдением шаттл, расположенный в том же квадрате, что и наша группа. Не позволять ему покинуть пределы планеты. В случае необходимости использовать тягловый луч.  
— Приказ ясен, сэр, — отозвались.  
Джим прервал связь и пошёл. Он должен был видеть.  
— Кто это, Джим? Что происходит? — настойчиво повторил доктор. — И ты как, нормально себя чувствуешь?  
— Идём. Это не человек. Он вулканец.  
— Вулканец? Теперь я окончательно ничего не понимаю!  
— Тот самый вулканец, Леонард. Который меня трахнул.  
— О.  
Джим подумал, что сейчас нуждается в небольшой передышке. Посидеть, подумать. Возможно, вулканцы не такие уж дураки со своими медитациями.  
Спок настиг беглеца.  
Песок сиял бело и горячо. Солнце не обжигало незащищённую кожу и не убивало, как в прошлый раз. Поэтому Джим приложил усилия и стал делать шаг за шагом, а мыслей у него в голове становилось всё меньше и меньше.  
Спок ударил вулканца по лицу. И снова.  
Оставалось теперь ярдов пятьдесят, и Боунз непрерывно бормотал, но смысл его слов не достигал сознания Джима. Преодолев ещё ярдов десять, Джим расслышал:  
-Сандр, сын Солека, ты обвиняешься…  
Джим хорошо, до печёнок, прочувствовал момент, когда Сандр обратил на него своё внимание. В этот момент Джиму одновременно захотелось и бежать, не разбирая дороги, только бы подальше, и упасть на песок, свернуться эмбрионом и вовсе исчезнуть. Джим собрал всё своё поднятое из осколков упрямство: не попытался сделать ни то, ни другое.  
Спок ещё что-то сказал. Мир Джимов сузился невообразимо: вулканец Сандр, вулканец Спок, боевые вулканские лопаты и сам Джим — бессмысленный кусок мяса. Потом кто-то из них троих зарычал.

_То, что никогда не попадет в дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока_  
_звёздная дата: 2264.04.23:09:15_

Нужно было произнести шестьдесят два слова, превращающих дикое в цивилизованное, а убийство — в акт справедливого возмездия и торжество разума. Во время короткого разговора отец просил: «Облачи необходимое в форму закона, не дай дикому в тебе убить человеческое».  
Было трудно.  
Песок казался красным, и небо — красным, и руки будто бы тоже окрасились алым — цвета терранской крови. Спок видел кровь Джима. Терранцы — удивительно хрупкие создания.  
— Сандр, сын Солека, ты обвиняешься в ментальном насилии над пси-нулевым существом, установлении незаконной неравноценной партнерской связи, совершении неоднократных насильственных действий сексуального характера в отношении заведомо беспомощного индивида, нарушении положений шесть, восемь, девять Ментального кодекса телепатических рас Объединенной Федерации Планет. Кодекс Сурака предоставляет мне право оспорить незаконную связь, Совет Старейшин Вулкана расценивает мой настоящий вызов как законный и соответствующий нормам Семейно-гражданского Уложения Вулкана.  
Дальше можно было дать себе волю. Незаконный сын ла-матьи говорил, что он не гражданин Вулкана и не отвечает по вулканским законам; требовал, чтобы Спок отвалил, но Спок просто бросил сыну животного под ноги лирпу.  
Затем Сандр сказал:  
— Я убью тебя, ублюдыш, сын терранской шлюхи. Я буду совокупляться с белобрысым на твоем бездыханном теле.  
С этого момента рассудка не осталось, а потребность убить сделалась нестерпимой. 

***  
Джим очень гордился, что стоит на своих двоих, потому что в голове мутилось и расплывалось перед глазами. Очень-очень издалека окликнули:  
— Джим!  
И тогда Джим понял, что его подпирают плечом — значит, гордиться особенно нечем.  
Вулканцы схватились за свои лопаты. «Лирпы», вспомнилось. Вулканец Сандр оказался выше, тяжелее Спока. В голове у Джима трескалось, лопалось и звенело.  
Будто возвратился в прежние жар, тошноту и песок, и не было последних семи месяцев. Будто он всё ещё бежит. Или лежит, бредя от обезвоживания, и всё вокруг — его предсмертные галлюцинации.  
— Джим?  
Замотал головой: пот мешал смотреть, а видеть нужно было.  
Вулканцы ходили кругами, как уличные коты. Обменивались неуловимо быстрыми выпадами, вновь возвращаясь к мерному хождению.  
«Убей его, Спок», — взмолился мысленно Джим.  
Увидел, что Боунз напряженно сжимает рукоять фазера. Можно было взять у него фазер, но руки не слушались и брать оружие не хотели.  
«Какой-то бред», — подумал в отчаянии.  
А Спок ведь сразу сказал: «Капитану оружие в руки не давать, он может среагировать неадекватно. Фазер будет только у вас, доктор».  
Джим тогда не понял, почему, а сейчас чувствовал: оружие ему не поможет.  
«Это всё проклятая связь. А трещит, рушится — барьер, который поставил Спок. Когда барьер окончательно рухнет, я, наверно…»  
Вулканец Сандр сделал неуловимое движение ещё раз, Спок вскрикнул, но ударил в ответ. Джим сплюнул горечь — во рту кошки свадьбу справили.  
В целом всё было ничего, Джим, хотя и испытывал страх, но держался и не позволял барьеру развалиться окончательно: как если бы удерживал рвущийся наружу Ниагарский водопад.  
Джиму припомнились раздвинутые ноги и — одновременно — статья про находчивость кадета Кирка. И в одном, и в другом заключалась уйма неправильного, но в чём же неправильного было больше? Остроухий зеленокровный мерзавец почти сумел лишить Джима всего, чем тот был: вынул из него волю, душу и ещё что-то, без чего Джим не был теперь сам собой.  
Спок выбрал момент и тоже ударил — и удачно. Спок не походил сейчас на самого себя, он был дик, зол, неуправляем. Мог ли _такой_ Спок тоже взять и ?… Туда, в этом направлении, Джим думать себе запретил. Он подпирал барьер, закусив губу, и на языке ощущал вкус крови.  
Этот ублюдок лишил Джима самого главного — веры в себя, а Джим сидел и мотал слюни на кулак.  
Теперь оба вулканца были в крови — зелёной, поэтому Джим никак не мог поверить в серьезность происходящего. А Боунз беспрерывно ругался.  
Так вот, ублюдок заставил Джима дрожать от страха, лишил удовольствия жить. Питался его энергией. А Джим всё терпел.  
Теперь не узнавал себя — как можно было настолько раскиснуть? Кровь на языке помогала Джиму думать, а боль в прокушенной губе отвлекала от всей остальной боли. Ублюдок попытался похитить у Джима — Джима.  
Джим только сейчас осознал.  
Тогда проснулась злость — выросла из страха.  
Страх в Джиме жил большой — кормился им и ширился, — злость, значит, поднялась ещё выше, встала во весь рост и проломила в нём прежнее, почти уже отжившее. Вместе со спасительным защитным барьером, кажется.  
Совпало с мигом, когда Спок пронзительно, торжествующе вскрикнул, а голова вулканца Сандра легко спрыгнула с плеч и покатилась к Джиму, прямо под ноги. Джим заглянул в лицо, которого прежде не мог вспомнить, как ни старался. Чёрные, широко распахнутые глаза. Узкие губы. Мёртвое лицо — Джим решил именно таким его и запомнить на будущее.  
Пришла боль, накрыла. Джим ей не возмутился — в один её слепящий миг в Джиме всё перегорело и очистилось. Не возмутился, даже когда небо поменялось с землей местами, а желудок попросился наружу. Так было нужно, чувствовал.  
Просто перетерпеть.  
Больно терпеть, но нужно. Даже если кажется, что не вытерпишь…  
Терпел, терпел...  
Зато потом — стал свободен.

***  
— Вашу ж в душу мать! — причитал Боунз, тряся трикодером.  
Спок едва стоял, тяжело опираясь на лирпу. Но стоял. Джим подошёл и подпёр его плечом — как прежде все подпирали самого Джима. Спок издал в ответ какой-то полупридушенный звук, вроде стона, и слепо нашарил Джимову ладонь своей, горячей и липкой. Переплел с Джимом пальцы — побежало покалывание от пальцев к локтю, дальше — теплом к груди. Через какое-то время (может, через минуту или две, или больше) Спок выпустил руку и стал оседать. Он был тяжелый.  
Продолжая причитать, Боунз возился с трикодером. Потом с удивлением объявил:  
— Сон. Обычный сон. Несколько неглубоких ранений, неопасных, а гормональный фон в норме....  
Продолжало покалывать в самых кончиках пальцев. Джим пытался думать, чувствовал, что не очень понимает произошедшее, упускает важное, но нет. Думать пока не получалось. Потом. Позже. Завтра.  
Если раньше Джим бежал, никак не в силах прекратить движение, то теперь наконец почувствовал — добежал. Можно остановиться и немного отдохнуть.


End file.
